You're mine
by gap-djpuppy
Summary: She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there’s more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! M for safety :P
1. Lesson number 1

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

OoO

_Lesson number 1_

_Despise the free kiss; If you're staying as a maid, remember it's not your house and close the door._

The room was huge and well lighted. A chandelier was hanging above and the con was on fan mode, making the room so much appealing. Sets of china were displayed alongsome with paintings and sculptures that are sure to cost billions. Everything was quiet and a man clad in simple jeans and unbuttoned polo sat in a handsome couch in solitude.

The door was opened calmly but a loud "Thud" and a "Let go of me!" shriek destroyed the room's peace. Reo grabbed a handful of brunette hair and threw the owner further towards the clad. "This time I got the right one"

Natsume raised his head from his manga and his eyes caught brown orbs. The girl glanced at him and snubbed him, continuing to glare at Reo.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. 'How dare this girl snub me?!' thinking he did not see his face well, he approached the pair carefully. He kneeled before her and lifted her chin so she will be able to see his face clearly.

The girl raised an eyebrow first and then glared at him with all her might.

Natsume smirked down at her "Where did you get _this_?"

"Her father lost to us a million rabbits and could not pay it even with his own house. We were supposed to take his business but he pleaded not to, having no other means of living so we took his daughter instead. The father seemed to be even pleased to get rid of this girl. Judging, he was just a guardian, looking over her"

"Is that so?" Natsume scrutinized every detail of the girl from her long messy brown locks that fell up to her waist that was sticking to her forehead, her porcelain face twisted in a scowl but very beautiful, her perfect curves under a white tank and down to her uncovered thighs.

"Quit undressing me with your eyes" she snarled and tried to get rid of his hand on her chin. She couldn't use her arms to push him because they were pinned to the floor with his other hand.

"How long does _this _stay here?"

"5 months. After then, I guess the remaining five hundred thousand rabbits debt would be paid fully." Reo smirked. "I'll be seeing you later, Hyuuga-sama. Your father is rather hurrying me. Do anything with her, she's all yours" and before he was gone, he ended "And by the way, that's Mikan Sakura. Ying Fa"

Mikan was able to wretch herself from Natsume's grip and brushed the hair from her face. "I am NOT to be called Ying Fa and one thing more; you can't tell me what to do because I'm even stronger than you" She said defiantly.

"Is that so?" Natsume said unaffected, keeping his poker face but nonetheless tried to burn the tips of her hair; he failed. "Nullification" he whispered.

Mikan smirked. "As a matter of fact, I have two" and he pulled Natsume into a soft but cold kiss.

Natsume was taken aback by this girl's boldness and responded harder to intimidate her.

Mikan broke and produced a flame at the tip of her index finger. "Thanks for the gift" she said, smirking.

'Theft?' Natsume thought. 'This one's interesting, this woman surely is.'

Mikan stood up and dusted her shorts. "If you plan of letting me stay in this prison mansion for five full months, you might as well give me a decent room" she demanded sharply.

Natsume stood up and pinned her to the nearest wall. "Who may know? You might be staying longer than you've expected"

"Make me" Mikan send daggers at him and pushed him away.

"You're things are already in the left wing I presume- Fifth door on the right. Meet me after thirty minutes or I'll barge in and make you come here." Natsume said as he watch her make her way to the door.

"That won't be necessary." Mikan said and closed or rather slammed the door behind her.

Natsume touched his lips and smirked at how bold the girl was. 'At least I won't be bored now'

OoO

Mikan held her door open and slumped on the nearest couch. She forgot to marvel on how majestic her room was as she sighed, defeated. "It's a great hell good that I'm away from my good-for-nothing stepdad but being stuck here is like the same hell!! And guess what, I just gave away my first kiss to my stupid- what do I call him? Master? Yuck. I don't want to be with that woman chauvinist pervert!! Let alone serve him!! Kami-sama, is this your punishment?'

Glancing at the clock, she noted that she'll be able to take a quick shower before her 30-minute time was up. She grabbed her hygiene kit, random clothes from her luggage and squeezed out a towel before entering the bathroom.

Mikan opened the shower door and stepped inside. She allowed the warm water from the shower to drench her as she leaned her back at the cold tile wall. 'God, how will I be able to live in this prison for five months?! The maids here might be pleasant enough in someway, I hope.'

Mikan forgot about the time and leisurely argued with her thoughts all through out. She did not even notice that someone had already opened her bedroom door.

"Ying Fa you're ten minutes late already" Natsume said coldly and found that no one was inside the room. He heard loud rushing water from the bathroom and decided to check it.

Mikan dismissed her remaining thoughts and looked for her towel. 'Great, I forgot it by the sink' she slid the shower door open and was about to reach for her towel when she saw Natsume by the bathroom door frame.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

He blinked.

She blinked.

He smirked.

Her mind blanked for a couple of seconds. "PERVERT!!" She quickly shut the shower door and locked it with a click. She was blushing fifty shades of red.

Natsume's smirked widened and quickly exited the bathroom, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. "I'll be waiting for you in my office!" he called out and rushed outside.

Mikan could not believe what happened. 'First I gave him my first kiss now I just showed him my virginity!!' she scolded herself for being so humiliated in her life. 'Kami-sama, why am I being punished this hard?!'

OoO

Mikan walked discreetly back to Natsume's office in a fuchsia tank and black Levi's. 'How could I face Natsume now!? How could I?!'

Mikan stopped in front of those familiar oak doors and heaved a deep sigh. She couldn't bring her self to push open the door-oh such humiliation! She lifted her hand gradually, reaching for the knob when the door melted in front of her eyes.

"All you have to do was twist the knob and push, you know that?" Natsume said as he remained position at the same handsome couch. But now, an old balding man stood up in his side, carrying what looked like it was a five hundred-ton bag.

"Hey are you alright with that?" Mikan rushed to the man and lifted the bag from him. Sure, it was really heavy and having to watch that man standing and carrying the bag was horrible. "You haven't even let him sit down!" Mikan scolded Natsume.

Natsume remained his cool façade. "I didn't mind if he sat down."

"How rude" Mikan rolled her eyes and allowed the man to sit across Natsume. She settled herself beside her 'rude boss' and started. "Why did you call for me?"

"You're going to fit a gown"

"A gown for what the heck?" Mikan stared at him.

"There's a business party later and my dad can't attend because he would be meeting with a very important client so he's sending me." Natsume said calmly.

"And what does YOU going to a party involves ME fitting a gown?"

"As my personal maid, you have to come with me, naturally" Natsume rolled his eyes on how dumb his maid is.

"Excuse me, and who said that I will be going to that helluffa party?" she raised her tone.

"I do. You're MY maid and I'M your boss and YOU'RE here to serve ME because YOU'RE dad or whatever he is to you owes ME and MY dad a fucking ton of cash so YOU don't have any right not to agree with anything I ask YOU." Natsume said irritated, pressing on the first person pronouns as the boss and the second person pronouns as the slave.

Mikan fumed and snubbed him. "Whatever. So this is why the old man's here"

"As a matter of fact yes" Natsume turned to the old man. "Saito, you can start taking her measurements"

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama." Saito helped Mikan across the table and got out her measuring tape, a notebook and a pen.

"Raise your arms" Saito said warmly and Mikan did so, the measuring tape going ballistic around her. Saito was taking notes as the tape continued working on its own.

"Turn around please" Mikan faced back and front again after she felt that the tape measure was done.

"I have dresses here which you might like, miss." Saito opened the black bag which he was carrying a while ago and a number or should I say quite a lot of dresses and gowns flew and arranged themselves around the room. Soon, the bag was coughing empty and the room was filled with what seemed like eighty colorful gowns.

"Pick one" Natsume ordered her, continuing to read his manga.

Mikan looked around and rummaged from one dress to another, unable to pick which one. Everything was pretty and gorgeous to her that her eyes couldn't rest on one particular dress.

Natsume glanced at her and noticed she found it difficult to choose which to get. "Get a red one" he said casually.

"Red one? Hm.." Mikan continued looking for a red dress and it took another five minutes before she found out what she was looking for. "Found the one" She smiled at Saito and handed him a red cocktail dress. It had 3 straps on the left shoulder and nothing on the right. The back was slightly low and it showed not a lot but enough skin that made it look particularly dashing.

"Good choice, miss. This one's made of glittering silk which is really rare and could only be made by an Alice." Saito nodded at her and directed the clothes to go back to the bag.

"Make it fast, Saito, we don't have the whole day" Natsume interrupted.

"Yes, Hyuuga-sama." Saito nodded and started working with the dress on the empty table. Mikan observed at Saito on how he made fast hand movements and the dress changed it size, assuming Mikan's sizes that were written in the notebook. Sparks flew around and after less than a minute, the dress was done.

"Would you like to fit it first, miss?" Saito asked, handing the dress to Mikan.

"I think I would." Mikan nodded and turned to Natsume. "Where's your bathroom?"

"You could dress there, besides, you have nothing to hide anymore" Natsume smirked at her.

"Why you inconsiderate prat!" Mikan scowled at him and fumed. "I think I won't be fitting it anymore, thank you" Mikan bowed at Saito.

"Well, I must be going then, Domo Arigatou, Hyuuga-sama." He bowed at the two and left.

"You're such a jerk!" Mikan glared at him.

"Maids don't call their Masters, jerk" Natsume told her monotonously.

"Then I'm world record then."

"The world's impolite maid to her master. What a nice thing to brag about" Natsume snickered.

"I don't even have to brag about being a maid for hell's sake!" Mikan scoffed and did not notice that Natsume was dragging her outside. "Now where are you going to put me now, Mr. Master disrespected by his maid?"

"The mall" Natsume answered simply.

"And why the heck are you dragging me there?" Mikan asked in a scolding tone as Natsume pushed her inside the black Limousine. "Tokyoma" Natsume said to the driver.

"Do you think you're going to the party with those sneakers?" Natsume pointed to her Converse.

"Do you actually think I don't have shoes for parties?! I even have party dresses, duh!"

"That is social party and you have to look like you're elite. My dad would be so humiliated if you did not show proper etiquette later and if you dress like you're that Cinderella- I'm pointing her out as the **maid**."

"Fine. I'm not paying for all these and I don't give a damn what you want me to buy or not. Drag me to that blasted party for all I care and-"

Natsume crashed her lips in his.

"To shut you up" Natsume smirked as he pulled.

Mikan was taken aback for a while and blushed madly.

"You're far different from the girl who kissed me a while ago"

"For all I care. That was my first kiss. You just stole it"

"I did not. You gave it to me"

"And you even stole my virginity!!" Mikan shouted in his face.

The driver became uncomfortable at their subject and decided to close the back portion of the Limo from his view.

"I did not. You showed it to me"

Mikan's head steamed as Natsume continued his cool façade. "Never mind. Darn."

Natsume grinned and pulled her to his lap. "Shut up or You'll pay"

"And what the hell are you doing now, Natsume?"

"Wooing you" Natsume breathed in her ear.

"Shut up" Mikan punched him in the stomach and sat down in the car couch.

Natsume leaned at her and whispered seductively "I'll get you, that's a bet"

Mikan gulped but eventually, her lips curved upward. "Make me"

**A/n: wheeeeeeeee! I just placed an author's note! Well what do you think? I think I'll be finishing this one at last! My first gakuen fic, aja! ******


	2. Lesson number 2

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

OoO

Mikan gulped but eventually, her lips curved upward. "Make me"

OoO

_Lesson number 2:_

_Big friendships start in small conversations_

Natsume and Mikan were dropped at Tokyoma at half past four. It was the peak of the afternoon rush hour and the mall was filled with lots and I mean LOTS of people shopping for anything they could get their hands on.

Mikan kept at Natsume's tail as he wound his way smoothly around the crowd. She could not quite decipher how he was doing that but it seems that the mere aura and presence of him shoos people off.

"Uhm, Natsume-sama?" Mikan squeaked.

Natsume gave a grunt.

"Where are we heading?"

"The shoe store, irk-brain, if you haven't noticed."

Mikan glared at his back trying to make a hole in his head. "If only not for my reputation I would have strangled you" Mikan breathed silently.

"I heard that." Natsume halted abruptly which caused Mikan to topple behind him and hit the floor.

"Could you at least inform me when you're planning to murder me? oh great master Natsume?" Mikan said sarcastically and rubbed her aching butt as she stood up.

Natsume smirked and they entered inside a large fashion boutique. 'Big' for a fashion store was an understatement as Mikan looked at everything her eyes can get laid on. From dresses to shirts to skirts to shorts to shoes to bags down to accessories, it was a haven for women.

"Take your pick." Natsume said calmly.

"I will pick what?" Mikan asked dumbly. Oh, you know that's typical Mikan.

Natsume rolled his eyes and began searching in the women's shoes. "Ying Fa, shoe size" it was a statement.

"Seven" Mikan growled. "Stop calling me with that"

Natsume fished out a red stiletto which had laces to be laced up (obviously). He called a woman in uniform and handed the shoe. "Seven"

The woman bowed and left for the door at the back which probably was the storage room. Natsume lead Mikan to the waiting area which was- yeah, a couch.

"I'm not paying for that Natsume-sama"

"It's new you're calling me properly, Ying Fa."

"So it's high time you call me properly too." She glared at him.

The woman interrupted their little argument and offered to fit it in Mikan's feet. Mikan removed her flip flops and slipped in to the stiletto as the woman tied it up in her leg.

"Are you taking this now sir? The shoes fit your girlfriend perfectly" The woman smiled warmly as she took the shoes back in the box.

"Yes." Natsume handed his credit card and the woman swept back to the counter.

"I.am.not.your.girlfriend. Correct her will you?"

"Oy!" Natsume called rudely to the woman.

"Yes sir?" she approached them as she handed back the credit card and a black paper bag which contained the shoes.

"She's not my girlfriend" Natsume pointed at Mikan. "She's my fiancée"

Mikan stared at him and realized what he had just said.

"Took you long enough?" Natsume smirked as she punched him in the shoulder. "That's not how you treat your master, Ying Fa"

"You're impossible!" Mikan fumed and stormed out the store with Natsume at her heels.

"Sorry for the inconvenience" Natsume left a hundred dollar bill at the table beside the 'now-burnt' couch.

"H-hai." The woman stuttered and closed the store immediately after they left.

"Ying Fa!" Natsume called after the stubborn girl. "I order you to stop right now and I mean NOW"

Mikan stopped in her tracks and heaved a deep sigh. "Yes Natsume-sama?" She turned around and faced him.

"That's not the way out. It's there" Natsume pointed to the other direction.

Mikan, thinking that Natsume was to apologize, sent the nearest trash can flying and stomped back to the other direction that Natsume pointed out.

"Chill" Natsume said coolly and followed suit.

OoO

The doors of the Hyuuga mansion swung open and a line of servants and maids greeted Natsume and Mikan. Mikan walked awkwardly; every eye followed her as she walked.

"They are the Hyuuga servants. You can call each from the name tag on their shirt. Just remember that one girl at the end of the line on your right" Mikan glanced at the girl with short jet black hair. "She is Hotaru and she will be you personal maid."

"I am your maid and I have a personal maid?!" Mikan looked at him dumbly.

"Duh, you're my maid, my servant, my secretary, my lover-he winked at her; Mikan pretended to puke- so you shall be accompanying me anywhere I am about to go so you need to be properly fixed and presentable at all times. You need her"

Mikan nodded and glanced at the name tags of the servants as they pass by. She stopped and shook hands with everyone until she got to the Hotaru, the girl that was _unlucky _to be chosen as her maid.

"Hi I am Mikan Sakura" she smiled at her and offered her hand.

Hotaru looked at her hand disgustingly and up to her face. "Pleasure" she said coldly and followed behind her to her room.

Mikan shivered at how cold a cute girl was and send a telepathic message to her **master**. 'she freaks me out. She's even colder than you or me!'

Natsume glanced at her wondering how her voice reached his head and she gave him that 'I'm-scared-what-if-she-bites' look.

Natsume pretended to cough to hide his snort in attempting to stop his laughter and left the two of them as he arrived in his room. "Imai, fix Ying Fa for the party later. 6o'clock sharp, bring her to my office"

"Hai, Natsume-sama" Hotaru and Mikan bowed and they headed quietly to Mikan's room.

"You change first. Your dress was sent here a while ago" Hotaru whispered in a really cold tone and pushed Mikan towards the bathroom. "One minute"

'Shit I'm scared!' Mikan slapped her forehead with her palm and started to slip inside her cocktail dress. She went out of the bathroom after 59 seconds FLAT and was beckoned to sit on the dresser chair by Hotaru.

Mikan gulped as Hotaru started to fix her hair.

"I'm afraid of you" she said boldly at Hotaru.

Hotaru stopped and bore her eyes into hers in the mirror. The straight line that her lips held gradually was tugged upward. "You look like my sister." She continued working. "She died in a car accident"

Mikan's mind went black. "I'm… sorry" she mumbled.

Hotaru smiled at her. It was a genuine smile. "You can call me onee-chan or whatever you like."

"Ying- I mean Mikan" Mikan giggled sweetly. "Friends?"

Hotaru finished curling the ends of her hair. "Friends."

OoO

Mikan nervously knocked in Natsume's room after she gave Hotaru a cheek-to-cheek kiss. Why was Mikan here in the first place? First, Natsume was not in her office and second, it was nearing 6pm. They would be late.

"Natsume-sama?" Mikan called and pushed the door open revealing a god-knows-how-marvelous room. It was handsomely dressed in gold and black furniture and fixtures as well. She spotted a number of frames lining the wall and approached it.

'This was Natsume when he was an infant, I presume' Mikan looked at small baby boy who wearing an overlarge crown and long scepter.

'Maybe he's a good six years old here' Mikan studied the frame holding the picture of a now handsome boy wearing a sailor suit. He was standing beside a Sakura tree.

'I wonder if he had courted anyone at fifteen.' It was a picture of a real handsome man (or boy; whatever suits you most) up in a white stallion wearing an outdoor outfit. There was a man in his right which was presumably his father on a tall brown mare having rough jet black hair like Natsume's and sparkling emerald eyes.

'This is the most recent' Mikan looked at the exact copy of the 'now' Natsume plastered on the wall wearing a prince suit. It was colored red and gold and a sword hung in his belt. He was standing beside a majestic throne where a beautiful woman was seated, a small tiara on her head. Her blonde hair was long and wavy that almost touched down the floor as she sat there but her eyes were a different story. It was Natsume's ruby eyes carved in the most passionate way there could be. "This was his mom" Mikan said softly.

"She died a good two years ago of heart attack. She was the loveliest and kindest woman I've ever encountered, and I wonder why Kami-sama had to take her so early." A voice rang behind her.

There he was, Natsume, placing a necklace on his neck. It was all too normal to place a necklace on your neck, especially when you're attending a party but what seemed _abnormal _was the fact that he was _SHIRTLESS_.

"God Natsume, wear a top!" Mikan panicked and Natsume looked at her dumbly. Natsume gave a small chuckle.

"Headline for tomorrow's paper: Sexy man Natsume Hyuuga raped by his maid in his own room" Natsume teased her.

"You were not in your office so I decided to check in here!" Mikan defended herself, hiding her face from Natsume. She did not want Natsume assuming that she liked seeing what se just saw now. "And besides, you crashed in my room just… just a while ago!"

"So much happening for a day eh?" Natsume breathed in her neck and hugged her waist from behind. "Don't worry, I don't bite- well, except for _special _circumstances." He added seductively.

"Ugh, gerroff me!" Mikan elbowed him slightly and walked away. "I'll wait in there!" Mikan pointed to an unknown door and slipped inside it, not bothering to look at Natsume.

Natsume chuckled and went to the bathroom to fetch his tuxedo.

Meanwhile on the other room, Mikan stared in awe as she looked around the place she got herself in- it was a library filled with lots of towering racks of books. 'Can't I just stay here?' Mikan thought and paced around the room as she waited for Natsume to get her.

Mikan kept the silence until she heard a loud crash in the bedroom. 'Fuck what was that!?' Mikan cursed and threw the door open to find if her MASTER was alright. She blinked and found a broken vase on the marble floor.

"Natsume are you-?"

"To call your attention. Let's go" Natsume strolled towards the door easily as Mikan glanced at the poor broken porcelain. She nodded and left the room after Natsume, leaving a newly 'whole' vase in the table.

**A/n: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That was my second chappy eh? I'm having a really free afternoon here so I decided to update the story! That's two chappies in two days eh? This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Fragilesdreams**

**Lilc00kieluvr**

**Lilli Flower 1992**

**Akerue**

**Mysticchowz**


	3. Lesson number 3

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

And oh!! **DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT'S TACHIBANA'S... but I wish (everyone does!!) that Natsume's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!

OoO

"To call your attention. Let's go" Natsume strolled towards the door easily as Mikan glanced at the poor broken porcelain. She nodded and left the room after Natsume, leaving a newly 'whole' vase in the table.

OoO

_Lesson number 3:_

_Look for falling debris wink_

Mikan walked carefully beside Natsume as the flashes of camera blinded her. It was a red carpet entrance and everyone stopped to look as the "couple" entered the hall. Mikan tried to suppress her smile all through out the walk to their table and kept her posse held.

Natsume glanced at Mikan, who was holding his 'business documents' for her and remembered how much he had thrown away with the broken vase back in the house. Well it was typical you know to actually _fetch _her from the library and all he wanted to do was to check to tease his Ying Fa. 'Crazy' he smirked when he saw how Mikan quickly reacted with the broken vase but nonetheless made a mental note to take it to some Alice for refunding.

Mikan glanced at Natsume and raised an eyebrow why he was smirking at her. She dismissed the thought away and continued walking with him towards their table.

"I am very much delighted, Mr. Hyuuga. Your father had made a great decision. Can I please check the document now? It seems like you have been ready" Mr. Makuno nodded at Mikan who just gave a small smile.

"Of course, Mr. Makuno." Natsume glanced at Mikan who desperately sent him a telepathic message signaling she did not know what document he was talking about.

'Darn I was not given first hand training on this so don't blame me!' Mikan cursed furiously at him as she smiled and pretended to look for the paper. 'Picture the document on your mind, quick, and I'll take it from there'

Natsume remembered the yellow-colored paper which he had almost scribbled on the other day. He grinned sheepishly and Mikan handed the paper to him.

"Thank you, Ying Fa" Natsume said rather professionally. He handed the papers to Mr. Makuno and both of them left gingerly for their table.

"Next time tell me which is which! I just arrive this morning and you drag me in this nonsense whats-its" Mikan hissed under her breath.

"Yes, mother" Natsume teased and pulled her chair for her.

"Thank you" Mikan gave him a cunning smile for show and waited for the announcer to begin.

Just moments after, the host- who was really eager to start the evening took his post and droned on with his speech. Mikan gave no notice to him and played with the mosquito flying above the head of the man at the next table, making it tap dance and do a few somersaults.

"Let us tuck in everyone and enjoy the evening with food and dancing. Cheers!" The host stepped down from his platform and a loud buzzing started in the hall.

"Where's the food, I 'm starving" Mikan whined quietly at Natsume.

Natsume grunted and waiters emerged from nowhere in particular, handing food plates and wine glasses to everyone. "That's food." Natsume smirked at her teasingly.

Mikan rolled her eyes and ate her food in silence as music started. She could hear some random dj or bouncer or whatever they call them say something but for her, chewing her food was more important. Maybe she was wrong.

A spotlight hung above her and she looked dumbly at Natsume, mouthing "What's happening?"

She could not make out Natsume's face if he was angry or constipated or teasing but the next moment she was tugged to the empty dance floor with a handsome man he had never seen before.

"Do we have a choice?" The blonde guy laughed warmly and placed his hand on her waist. "You might as well place yours on my shoulder. Haven't ate a bite yet" he smiled at her.

Mikan found him- handsome. She was mesmerized by his features and when they began dancing, she could tell someone was sending daggers in their direction.

"My name is Kaname Sono and I'm from the Sono Fashion House. I heard you were the new secretary of Natsume?" Kaname started a conversation.

"Yes. Honestly, just a while ago" she chuckled.

"That's interesting. So you live at the Hyuuga mansion?"

"Yep."

"And are you free tomorrow?"

"I think not. I'm still learning but I'll see about that."

"I'll just give Natsume a call then, shall I?"

"I think that would be more appropriate and- wait, look behind-"

_Drip.drip.drip._

"Oh my, Kaname?! I'm so sorry about that! Please I was looking for my secretary and I did not see you" Natsume stood there, holding a wine glass. And may I correct an empty wine glass.

Kaname fished a handkerchief from inside his tux and wiped his face- actually he was drencehed in wine.

**LOGIC:**

Natsume: wine glass- no wine

Kaname: drenched with _wine_

Mikan: Staring dumbly.

"I know Natsume, it was just an accident. I'm sorry to keep your secretary long, by the way. I know you have lots of business to attend to" Kaname smiled as he continued wiping his face. "I guess I'll be changing first, see you, Mikan, Natsume" He smiled one last hearty smile and left.

"I was looking for you and you were here flirting with god, our rival company's son?!" Natsume mumbled angrily as he made his way out of the dance floor.

"Natsume-sama I was dragged there, you know that! And you did not accidentally splash him with that wine, god forbid! You like poured it into him!" Mikan hissed at him. They were weaving their way out of people and god knows where their feet are leading them.

"I would have poured it into you, but you were out of reach" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Really now eh? Wait 'till the press release this tomorrow. You see those people? They were staring at us!"

"A while ago that is, not anymore. And they won't dare take that on publicity. That Kaname wouldn't want the morning's paper bannering his wine-dripping face"

"Thanks to you oh-great-moment-ruiner" Mikan rolled her eyes like what seemed a hundredth time that evening as they enter the lavatory.

Natsume closed the door lock behind them and pinned her to the wall opposite the door. "And you think I'm that great ruiner of you and your prince charming's moment?"

Mikan being simply Mikan never realized they were… there. Exactly at the comfort room. Elites always arranged their bathrooms eagerly best compared to other rooms and this bathroom proved exactly likewise.

"I was not saying that! It was just not proper to pour that wine on a person's head! And mind you, he was a good person doing nothing wrong in particular!"

"I don't really give a damn because he's always an enemy to me and what you're doing is fraternitizing with the enemy!"

"It's building friendly environment with the rival!"

"You did not even know it was the rival company until I butted in so basically you're flirting with some random guy on the dance floor!"

"I'm not a flirt if that's what you're trying to imply Mr. Hyuuga!" Mikan shook her self violently that Natsume noticed something glittering near her cleavage.

"I was not saying anything of the sort!"

"You were implying it clearly and anyone could have noticed it!" Mikan protested angrily.

Natsume closed his eyes and shook his head. "Let's just shut up" and he began nuzzling Mikan on the neck.

Mikan was caught off guard and was surprised by his action. "Natsume… stop" Mikan was barely audible.

His hands were traveling down from her shoulders to her waist and his lips worked its way in her neck. "Admit your fault" he whispered in her ear.

"No Natsume I-" Mikan was starting to lose control. Natsume was a great kisser and no one would dare deny that. "Fine I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

Natsume kissed his way from her ears down to her cleavage and alas- he bit the glittering thing and it was a pendant. He snatched it swiftly with his teeth and kept it in his pocket. However, Mikan did not notice this and tried to push Natsume away but her attempts were so dumb it was futile.

Natsume sensed someone was to open the door and quickly pushed the two of them in a nearby cubicle. "Darn who the hell?!" he hissed as he locked the door.

Mikan's knees got so lazy and she dropped in the toilet cover. She gave a quiet but deep sigh. "Now were stuck here"

"Those two are making out" Natsume whispered. He heard a girl's moan and he laughed inwardly.

"WHAT?! That would like take on for… for…"

"For hours" Natsume hid his snicker.

"Think fast, we gotta get out, I'm still hungry" Mikan glared at him. "If you haven't started perverting me there then we could have gotten out earlier."

Natsume smirked. "While we wait for them, we could continue"

Mikan punched him in the chest. "Baka"

"Hey, your master's leg is aching" Natsume pretended to whine.

"Why, you want to squash me here?!" Mikan glared at him. She was sitting comfortably (or rather not) on the toilet while Natsume stood there, leaning on the door.

"Let me sit"

"No. I'm the girl, I won't stand there"

"You're my maid. Follow me" Natsume protested.

Mikan gritted her teeth and stood up, allowing Natsume to sit in turn. Unexpectedly, Natsume pulled her wrist once he had sat down, resulting her sitting on Natsume's lap.

"Comfortable" Natsume smirked.

Mikan couldn't keep her blush and looked away from Natsume. "Let me off, Natsume-sama"

"No." Natsume held her on the waist.

"Let me off."

"No Ying Fa. That is a command"

Mikan huffed and waited until they heard the moaning subdue and a finishing bang of the door. Mikan opened the door quickly and raced outside, leaving Natsume, smirking his contentment.

Natsume walked casually out the cubicle and washed his hand in the sink. He took out the pendant, scrutinizing it in anyway possible. It was lovely, encrusted with jewels and letters were embarked on it- _my last…_

Natsume found himself shocked but shook his head. God, he couldn't even remember what he wrote in his _own _pendant and what it actually looked like. Maybe this was just another piece of art that caught his eye that's why he stole it from Mikan.

'I'll keep it still, who may know. Can it be? Or am I only hoping?' Natsume argued with himself. He tried opening the locket to check but it can't be opened. 'Nullifying. She's really tough on her things' He pocketed the new acquired prize and went back to their table to tease Mikan to hell.

OoO

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! My necklace is goooooooooooooooone!! It's totally gone, really!! No, oh my, it can't be gone! Please don't be, please!!" Mikan cried as she turned –literally- her room all around to search for her missing pendant.

"I've looked anywhere, Hotaru! I can't find it!" Mikan cried on her maid or rather best friend's arms as she continues to cry about her pendant.

"Where did you last see it or wear it?" Hotaru asked her.

"I was wearing it yesterday, when I accompanied Natsume-sama to the party. Then because we got home very late, I couldn't remember where I placed it or if ever I had it still!"

"We could get you another one like that, it's alright." Hotaru comforted her.

Natsume heard her loud shriek early in the morning and decided to check her on her room to see what the matter was. He peaked on the slightly open bedroom door and eavesdropped to their conversation. This is when he found out that Mikan was looking for the necklace already.

"Look, there are lots of pendants in Central Town!"

"No! That one's different!"

"Why? What's with that fucking pendant by the way?"

"Its because-" Mikan caught Natsume's presence and cut her sentence. "Nothing. I just particularly like it!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Baka. We'll find it, don't worry. Stop whining now, alright? You look like a pig early in the morning."

"But-"

"Mr. Hyuuga and his youngest son are arriving later. So I'll fix you. You want a good impression eh?"

"I don't know." Mikan sighed, still upset about her locket.

"Give me that big smile and I promise I'll ask the other maids to look later. Bathroom now!" Hotaru pushed the obstinate Mikan to the bathroom and locked it shut.

Natsume was confused. "I'll find out, I'm not in a hurry" he smirked and left to change for his father's arrival.

OoO

Mikan was done in an hour flat and she looked- well, like she used to be. Gorgeous and stunning. She was wearing a scarlet business top and black pencil skirt with black stilettos, 2 inches high. She was wearing her hair loose and a small clip hung to make a formal look. Hotaru looked pleased with her work after and accompanied Mikan to the office at 8 o'clock for the arrival of the Hyuugas.

"You behave properly." Natsume reminded her. It was ten minutes before they arrive.

"I usually do." Mikan said sharply.

"No you don't."

"Really? Why proove then."

"I can show you" Natsume smirked.

Mikan was tense. "Never mind! You're making me more nervous" Five minutes before they arrive.

"Why so tense? It's just my dad and my brother. They don't bite."

"You bite. Why not them?"

Natsume snickered. "Is that your sense of humor or are you just nervous? Besides, you were not that nervous when you first stepped in here."

"I was. It was not just obvious." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"It's just yesterday."

"I could easily adopt, another thing that should have been obvious." One minute before they arrive. "That's why had a lot of friends."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Suit yourself" Twenty Seconds.

"Dad's never late."

"Great. Like that helped." Ten seconds.

"My brother's a demon"

"You're worse, I'm sure." Five…

"I think so too." Three…

"Am I to be amused with that or am I supposed to laugh?" One…

"No time to answer. " Natsume smirked and the door was opened by two of the mansion's bell boys.

A stern-looking man with mustache stepped in with a small strict looking boy age three. They were both wearing Black Americana's while the older man had round half-moon spectacles. Both had white hair, the older one might be of old age but the boy's was natural. It was coolly ruffled like his brother's.

"G' Morning Dad" Natsume smirked and hugged the old man. Mikan could do nothing but bow.

"Natsume, Two weeks, eh?" Natsume's father's voice seemed to be softer that what he looked. He looked like he was twenty years younger when he smiled at him.

"Onii-san" The small boy tugged at his brother's polo and Natsume scooped him up. "You've been a good boy?"

"Yes, Onii-san" The boy grinned at him. "Who is that?" he pointed at Mikan.

Mikan froze in her spot and felt sweat trickle down her temple.

"Oh, that's my new secretary." Natsume nodded at her direction. He set Yoichi down beckoned Mikan closer. "This is Mikan Sakura. You can call her Ying Fa."

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mr. Hyuuga. I am pleased to meet you." She bowed respectfully.

"She isn't one of those flirtatious girls again, Natsume? She seemed more classy and respected to me. I'm pleased to meet you, Ying Fa." Mr. Hyuuga smile down at her.

She smiled respectfully and bowed again.

Yoichi eyed her curiously and tugged her with her hair. Mikan kneeled down in front of him.

"Anata wa Yoichi." Yoichi told her coldly at first.

"Konnichiwa Yo-sama. Ne, Anata wa Mikan des." Mikan smiled him brightly.

He blinked at her. "Will you marry me?"

Mikan smiled as his father laughed. Natsume thought that it was plain dumb.

"I can't of course. I'm older than you" Mikan tapped him in the head.

"You can call me Yo-chan." He looked at her with big eyes. "And if you won't marry me, marry my Onii-san"

Mikan blushed and just laughed at it.

Natsume scooped Yoichi and Mikan stood up.

"I can call you Onee-chan?" Yoichi tilted his head.

"Of course." Mikan nodded.

"Then Onii-san, remember when I ask you to promise me one thing?"

Natsume looked at him. "Huh?"

"Onii-san should marry Onee-chan. Marry her, Onii-san"

**A/n: whew! Another chapter done! I hope you like it guys. Comments, suggestions, questions, feedbacks and criticisms are highly appreciated! Thanks for all those who alerted, favorited and reviewed! Esepecially to the following…**

**Akerue**

**torn heart of moonshadow- well, it was to just tease her that's all :P**

**konnie**

**blue -niagra-chan**

**Trinale Porsche- heheh, silly anne :)**

**keeleigh**

**sammae18**

**4EvaH '18' **

**AYUMU10 **

**Lilc00kieluvr **

**Mysticchowz **

**SakuraMikanx **

**candyxgirl **

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**flametrisha **

**sayeessha **

**starchic19**

**dominiqueanne**

**fragilesdreams**

**keep in tune for the next chappies, kweeeeeel! Ja-ne!**


	4. Lesson number 4

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT'S TACHIBANA'S… I can't just accept the fact that you're not mine Natsume!! You will be mine boahahahah!! :)

OoO

"Onii-san should marry Onee-chan. Marry her, Onii-san"

OoO

_Lesson number 4:_

_Maybe fathers knows best too?_

Mr. Hyuuga and Youichi left for their rooms for adequate rest after meeting Natsume's new _secretary. _The meeting was real great for Mikan, discovering Natsume had a cool family. Nonetheless, it was awkward in the end because of what Youichi left her and Natsume. She glanced at Natsume, who she was currently escorting back to his room, and continue to fume.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Onii-san should marry Onee-chan. Marry her, Onii-san"_

_Mr. Hyuuga laughed at this and patted his son's head. "Youichi, you're so young to be saying those things! Besides, big brother doesn't want to be dictated, am I right big bro?" and he sent a wink at Natsume and Mikan's direction._

_Mikan felt herself flush but kept it to herself. "H-Hai"_

_Natsume smirked "But father," he teased "I would have done the same thing"_

_Mikan blushed at this and turned her head away from Natsume. She did not want to blow it up in front of Natsume's father and so she kept silent. 'You shall die later, Natsume-sama' she cursed in her mind._

"_Go ahead dear, just pretend I don't fucking exist" Mr. Hyuuga grinned at her sheepishly. He knew she was bursting to retort. He _just _knew._

_Mikan was surprised and looked at Mr. Hyuuga- _just to be sure.

_Mr. Hyuuga nodded and she turned to Natsume with a scowl on her face. "Oh really, you would have done the same thing?" she said sarcastically. "How touchy"_

"_I really am, when it comes to my Ying Fa, that is" he smirked and inched closer to her._

_Mikan rolled her eyes and continued sarcastically. Youichi thought it was going to fall off form its socket. "Do want you want when were _**married." **

"_If that would be, you would be pregnant fifty times, that is." He grinned evilly._

"_PERVERT!"_

"_And proud" he finished for her._

_Mr. Hyuuga just watched them with that same smirk on his face that Mikan wanted to wipe with a wood chisel and Youichi was grinning stupidly, understanding not a word._

"_Fine I'll walk you to your room" Mikan sighed and the two new comers settled for a bed rest. Natsume smirked in victory._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hey you're silent, Ying Fa" Natsume interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes I know"

"And may I ask why is my princess awkwardly silent?" He taunted.

"Shut your face"

_Silence…_

"Ask Yome-san to bake cookies and cake for the tramp. Tell her they're coming over for lunch."

Mikan gave a grunt. She was so out of herself that she did not bug Natsume who the 'tramp' was. Natsume was proud he made her irritated- again.

"And you shall be bringing the food cart to my room at twelve o'clock sharp. If I don't hear you at twelve then I'll personally make sure you'll regret it."

_Grunt._

"You'll be there then at twelve--?"

_Grunt_

"With the food tray--"

_Grunt_

"And your self" Natsume finished. They were already in Natsume's room.

"I'll see Ying Fa later" He grinned and sent a seductive wink at her, closing the door behind him not long after.

Mikan scowled at the door and went straight to the kitchen.

'To tell Yome-san to bake cookies and cake for the tramp for lunch which will be placed in a food cart that I will be delivering to Natsume's, I mean, Natsume-sama's room at twelve o'clock sharp for the tramp with myself for the tramp at twelve-' Mikan interrupted her own thoughts. 'Wait wait wait, the tramp? Who the heck is the tramp? I was so pissed a while ago I did not ask for that bloody tramp?'

She pushed the swinging kitchen doors and was greeted by Yome-san and Koko, her son. There were a few other kitchen helpers present and all were busy preparing for lunch. Koko sent her a please-help-me-with-this!-my-mom-is-making-me-hell look and she made her way to where he and his mom were having an argument.

"Koko I told you to chop that very fine and not to bloody dice them! When will you ever learn?!" Mrs. Yome scolded her son who was dicing the carrots very nicely Mikan had to pity the carrots.

"Mooooom," Koko whined. "It looks better like this and- look mom it's Mikan! Ohayou Mikan!" he grinned at her and addingly mouthed. 'Thanks'

"Ohayou Koko, Ohayou Yome-san" Mikan beamed at them heartily.

"Mikan! What brings the angel here eh? Koko's been murdering the carrots here for the Chicken Flombé, look! He's dicing them! Oh Jesus this man here needs his brains blacksmithed!" Mrs. Yome protested, her arm holding the butcher's knife swinging dangerously in all directions. "And oh, what brings you here again?" she added rather warmly.

Mikan sweat dropped. "The devil I mean Natsume-sama asked me to tell you to bake cookies and cake"

"For the tramp?" Koko butted in.

"No I mean yes! Yes, yes, he told me the tramp's staying for lunch" Mikan nodded blindly.

"Cookies and cake, that only means one thing! The tramp for bloody sake! One day they'll be begging me for cheese fondue and that is horrible oh my! Dans l'intéret du Christ! je suis fatigué de leurs cravings!" Mrs. Yome screeched in heavy French.

Koko laughed at escorted Mikan away from his mother. "We'll fetch the food cart at twelve mom!" he called and they raced out of the kitchen.

Mikan and Koko laughed their hearts when they were out. Mrs. Yome was scary when she was cursing and protesting in her mother tongue so they better get out of the way.

"She's horrible! Making me chop those poor carrots! Blame kami-sama for not letting me inherit her bloody cooking Alice and getting dad's instead." Koko demanded.

"One day you'll be cutting one of those fingers" Mikan laughed at him, pretending to chop her fingers with an imaginary knife.

"I swear!" Koko laughed with her.

"So you're dad's alice is mind reading eh? I did not know that! I thought it was something with speed or direction or even levitating that is" Mikan said, remembering Koko's father as the pilot of all the Hyuuga's private jets and planes.

"Yes, I did not know why he chose to learn flying those planes. But it's cool though."

"Too true." Mikan nodded while she and Koko made their way to the study to clean before devil's call at twelve.

OoO

_11:50 am –Kitchen_

"Dépêchez-vous vers le haut! il est déjà temps et vous agissez là comme si vous faisiez cuire sous le cumuler deux emplois!" Mrs. Yome practically screamed at them to speed up the cooking. Mikan and Koko watched the cooks tensely cook rapidly.

"Yome-san, It's alright. Don't hurry them so much. There's still time" Mikan tried to chill her up a bit.

"temps, madame? Temps?! We don't fucking have time! And the grand lunch of Hyuuga-sama and his son are not yet done either! Those tramps are on la manière! I'll butcher them alive!"

Koko just sweat dropped. "Let her. She'll cool down once everything's done."

Mikan smiled and checked the clock behind the large pot of chicken soup. It read 11:56. 'Natsume-sama would understand. Cakes take time to bake' Mikan found it hard to swallow.

Mrs. Yome placed the tray of cookies in the food cart and added the last pitcher of orange juice in. "Take it straight to the master's room. They are already waiting. Oui, allez et dépêchez-vous" she smiled and that made Mikan feel a little lighter. She nodded and pushed the cart to the elevator.

The Hyuuga mansion had only one elevator, considering how large it is with five floors and over a hundred rooms. The elevator was stationed on the kitchen area, allowing food carts to be transported to any floor of the mansion. Mikan pushed the floor 2 eagerly and within a blink, she was racing the cart to Natsume's room at the far end opposite the elevator.

_Thirty seconds to go…_

'I had enough of his plays, I shall make it on time' Mikan said confidently as she looked straight at her direction- the far end of the hallway.

_Ten…_

Mikan felt hot and knew it was not from the weather. She was feeling tense, knowing she would make it on time and was curiosity flooding her who the tramp was- or was it '_were'?_

_Three... two..._

Mikan pushed knocked in the familiar door and pushed it open. A warm feeling swept her as she gazed in the familiar room. She was in time, she knew it. She just had to be.

"Natsume-sama?" she squeaked, pushing the cart to god-knows-where. 'Goddamnit, where is he!?'

A door creaked open just beside the door leading to the oh-so-familiar library door and Natsume poked out his head. He smirked. "You're late"

Mikan stopped and placed her hands in her hips. "Excuse me, Natsume-sama. I perfectly know I arrived on time, as I knocked here at exactly two seconds before twelve.

"Ever told you of _my _time?" Natsume said and pointed at the grandfather clock standing beside the large plasma screen TV. It read _12:30 pm_

Mikan wanted to throw the grandfather's clock then and there. "You did not tell me about _that- _she pointed accusingly at the grandfather's clock- bloody clock that showed that damn reading so I consider myself on time" she said proudly.

"Oh yeah? You did not ask" he smirked triumphantly.

Natsume succeeded in irritating Mikan again and sure, Mikan was pissed. "Fine! Just get this damn food" Mikan pushed the cart towards the room where Natsume stood, holding that irritating smirk.

Natsume leaned forward and she shuddered as she felt his lips brush her ear lobes. "You'll get your punishment later" and he led her inside the room, locking it behind her in the process.

"Oh it's the new doll" A _sexy _voice said. Mikan felt herself being dragged to a bean bag.

"Be comfortable princess, you're in the den" The tall, quite dark and handsome man grinned at her.

Natsume was smirking and leaning casually on the door. "Guys, meet Ying Fa. Ying Fa, meet the tramp."

Mikan felt she was looking at the faces and _bodies _of the most handsome and sexiest men she'd ever set eyes on in her whole life. –practically, Natsume being the **most **handsome and **sexiest **in the group.

"Hey she brought these for us? Sweet" Another man fished out a cookie from the tray and popped it in Mikan's mouth. He bit the cookie's half, his lips almost touching hers.

"Oy Tsubasa! Off-limits" Natsume shooed him away.

"Just playing, man" Tsubasa winked at Mikan.

Mikan did not know if she was to get furious or she was to blush. She however was not able to bit back her retort. "You look more like a play toy to me than I am"

The men looked at her, amazed. She was not just any_ ordinary _woman. She was Mikan '**Ying Fa'** Sakura.

A blonde came over her and played with her hair. Mikan glanced at the blonde and he grinned at her. "How do you wash this thing?"

"Basically, you wet it, you soap it, you rinse it and you dry it. Seriously, how do you wash yours?" Mikan rolled her eyes.

Tsubasa was now laughing along with the others. Mikan was sharp when she wanted, she was soft when she felt like it but she could be sarcastic any time the opportunity calls for it.

"Now you learn how to wash your hair, Ruka" The fairly dark-toned man patted him in the back.

"Shut it Mochu, Just because you don't have hair, doesn't mean you could tease me like that" Ruka grinned at him.

"Fine, fine. Need help there, Yuu?" Mochu turned to the man who was starting with the cake and laughed. "You could have said your hungry earlier"

"Hey princess, you want?" Yuu offered Mikan a forkful of the Coffee Crumble. Mikan, a self-pledged sweet addict could not help herself and nodded.

Yuu smiled and spoon-fed her. He was not so careful though and Mikan did not notice the icing near her lips. Natsume, who just finished cutting a slice from the cake, saw her face. "You're a mess" he commented.

"Wha-?" Mikan asked dumbly.

Natsume leaned forward and licked the icing near her lips. Mikan was surprised, so was the tramp.

Tsubasa wolf-whistled and Ruka and Yuu pretended faint. Mochu smirked. "Hey Natsume! I got messed up too!" he teased.

"Fuck yourself, Mochu" Natsume threw a pillow at him, laughing.

Mikan blushed harder when he saw Natsume laugh. 'So was this Natsume? The real Natsume?'

"Hey, stop that love quarrel and explain this 'tramp' thing to me now" Mikan demanded once her blush had subsided. "And I demand, **now."**

"Usted ve a la señora," Tsubasa started in a trying-hard-Spanish accent. "What we call _las_ 'tramp' is actually a band. Our band, that is."

"Hell's Spring" Natsume finished for him.

"Yeah." Ruka nodded. "This is He-devil –he pointed at Natsume- that's He-calm- he pointed at Yuu—"

"He-rock here" Tsubasa bowed mockingly "That's He-man –Mochu grinned at her- and Ruka's He-god"

Mikan acknowledged everyone with a nod and turned to eating her cake. "Nice names." She added.

"Gracias, princesa" Tsubasa grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Enough with these formalities now! For the record, do you guys want to practice or what?" Natsume butted in.

"Sorry man, we were just having fun" Ruka pushed Tsubasa and Mochu who were trying to play with Mikan's hair up the elevated platform. "Yuu, is everything set there?" he called to guy standing behind the large ampli.

Yuu gave a thumbs-up and everyone got their positions.

"Oy, Ying Fa!" Natsume called to catch Mikan's attention.

"What?"

"Get out"

"How rude! I will not" Mikan said firmly.

"Devil, you're such a devil! Why throw our princess out?" Tsubasa pleaded at Natsume with matching puppy eyes that were not suited for his age no more.

"Tsubasa's got a point, Natsume. Let her stay. A little audience won't hurt would it?" Yuu added.

It was Mikan's turn to smirk at Natsume victoriously.

Natsume mouthed 'more punishment' at her and sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine! Let's get this thing over with."

Mikan grinned and leaned back casually in her bean bag. She was finishing the cookies when they were done with the tunings and all and they started with a strum form Ruka's bass.

Mikan looked up and realized why Natsume wanted her out- because he was the vocalist. Mikan smirked at him just to irritate him and he glared at her. She noticed that the glass beside her was already burning hot. 'Victory' she laughed inside.

_They come and go but they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you_

_But they all say we won't make it through_

Mikan felt like she wanted to melt at the spot when Natsume glanced at her. Natsume winked and she pretended to puke. 'How could a person ever contain that- that voice!' she pointed accusingly at Natsume and his oh-so-sexy image there on stage.

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you _

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine _

_I'm in and out of love with you_

_Trying to find if it's really true_

_Na, na, na, na_

Natsume was strumming the lead while his eyes focused only on one thing- or shall I say one person. Tsubasa was beating the drums like hell but it was great, Mochu was playing another electric, Ruka was attached to his bass and Yuu was gracefully on the piano.

Mikan smiled and did not realize she had swiped every single cookie.

_How can I_

_Prove my love_

_If they all think _

_I'm not good enough _

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

Mikan watched Natsume's every move for no apparent reason. It was quite entertaining for her maybe.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever_

_You will see that it's better(way better)_

_All our hopes and our dreams_

_They will come true_

_I will not disappoint you _

_I will be right there for you _

_Till the end_

_The end of time_

_Please be mine_

The last sound heard was again Ruka's strum and Mikan stood up in applause. "I never knew frogs could do more than croak and make babies all their lives" Mikan teased Natsume once he had gotten off the stage.

"Come on, you enjoyed it" Natsume smirked at her.

"Oh puh-lease. I had better days" Mikan rolled her eyes.

**LOGIC:**

Natsume: smirking

Mikan: rolling her eyes

Natsume was winning again- apparently. Yuu laughed their little game off and dragged Mikan to the center table with the other members of the tramp.

They did not notice the door open and Mr. Hyuuga's head popped out. "Natsume?" he called.

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice and they ran to him, hugging every part of him they could reach. Mr. Hyuuga was really missed by the boys after he ran away to US for his business trip.

"We've missed you dad!" Mochu hugged his left foot, which was the remaining unoccupied of him. They were like caterpillars sticking to a leaf.

"Same here, Moch- fuck Tsubasa that's my groin!" He shook the laughing Tsubasa.

"Just kidding, dad!" Tsubasa laughed heartily and launched himself at the group willingly. They pushed him away nonetheless.

"You all look like five year olds! Not gerroff me before Mikan there thinks otherwise" Mr. Hyuuga said and shook them off one by one. It was a difficult job shaking them all off, I tell you.

"You could have beaten James bond with that popularity, Mr. Hyuuga" Mikan laughed as soon as he had settled himself beside his son.

"I take that as a compliment, Mikan" Mr. Hyuuga smiled and gulped on his orange juice.

"What brought you here, dad? We were supposed to surprise you later" Natsume said, gulping on his juice in the same manner his dad did. **(A/N: dad did? Tongue twister xD)**

"I remember your call last night and thought it was important. So what's up with the pe-"

Natsume almost choked on his juice before he covered his father's mouth just in time. "Dad, I don't think it's the right time to talk about that. I had better topics in mind" Natsume said nervously, trying not to catch Mikan's eye.

Mr. Hyuuga understood at once and changed the topic lightheartedly. "How about a game of badminton in the lawn? I'm read to flex more muscles" He grinned at them.

There were choruses of _I'm in!'_s and they all shuffled out for a good game of badminton, leaving the room in complete disorder.

Mikan quickly forgot about her thoughts on what Mr. Hyuuga tried discussing a while ago and cheerfully followed them out the room. She, however, was trapped by Natsume before she left the door.

"We'll follow!" he called to his dad and he waited until they were completely out of his room.

"I wanted to join them!" Mikan demanded at him.

Natsume smirked. "Punishment first."

Mikan felt it hard to swallow again.

"Okay, now. First, you were late. Then next you were flirting with Tsubasa and he has a girlfriend and—"

"That was not my fault! He—"

"Third you disobeyed me when I told you to get out so—"

"They let me sta-!"

"Punishment?" Natsume inched closer to her.

Mikan shut her eyes and prepared herself. Natsume always loved playing with her and she was about to get ready when-

Natsume smiled and kissed her in the forehead. "Come on, I'll beat you with singles"(referring to badminton)

Mikan was surprised and bolted her eyes open. Natsume was already at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. "You going or I'm locking you here?" he grinned evilly. "I could do with you when I come back you know"

"Pervert" Mikan shot at him and scurried to the door.

"Punishment Part II" Natsume smirked and carried her in his back –piggy back ride!

"Natsume-sama let me off!" Mikan said, flabbergasted.

Natsume ignored her and raced her down the hallway to the lawn. Mikan was laughing her heart and she could feel Natsume smiling.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

Mikan smiled.

**A/n: kweeeeeeel! That was a long chapter eh? Longer than the first ones! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! What do you think? Comments, suggestions, negative and positive reactions… anything! I hope you enjoyed! This chapter specially dedicated:**

**pan pan –tae ka tlgang bbae ka, aabangan ku story mu ah! :)**

**addieXmitsume**

**nxm4liphe**

**inudoggieearlover**

**khatzie**

**Rin-Ainochan**

**Rawr**

**konnie**

**dominiqueanne**

**henna994**

**torn heart of moonshadow**

**sammae18**

**AYUMU10**

**Amu-sama **

**FallenPure **

**Haotorine-Rene **

**JustTheNight **

**Lilli Flower1992 **

**SakuraMikanx **

**midnight143 **

**4EvaH '18'**

**MEbabydevil **

**Maybellefic **

**Mysticchowz **

**SweetxTemptation **

**candyxgirl **

**caramel gracious **

**dbzgtfan2004 **

**flametrisha **

**hellbutterfly421 **

**lyrachelle **

**sayeessha **

**starchic19**

**JsU- I'll be looking first for someone who would be helping me with lemons. I'm not really food yet with that :)**

**kimy03**

**konnie**

**henna994**

**keeleigh**

**thanks for the supprt guys!! until next chap! Ja ne! kweeeeeeeeeeel! Oh, please check the poll on my profile, just wanna know your opinion :) I don't know if I had done it correctly to be shown, but check if ever it does :)**


	5. Lesson number 5

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT'S TACHIBANA'S… what is mine is mine… what is yours is still mine… what isn't mine will be mine so Natsume will be mine!! Eventually… heheh :P

juz wanna thank **Trinale Porsche **for the puck up lines!! Labshooo gurlaloo!!

OoO

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you_

_It's calling you_

Mikan smiled.

OoO

_Lesson number 5:_

_Long-lasting relationships start with small ones._

Mikan was sleeping peacefully under her bedcovers gracefully printed with strawberries. She was twitching and turning showing that she was under a dream's spell at the moment. It was still six o'clock in the morning and she was not due in Natsume's room in two hours but a loud bang on the door proved otherwise.

The curtains were swished open producing an eerie squeak and an upturning of the bed with a loud 'Ow!' rang in the room. Natsume upturned the cushion in Mikan's bedframe and she fell instantly under the heavy weight of the bed. Natsume heard Mikan's muffled cry of "Dammnit, who the fuck in this freaking hour?!"

Natsume smirked and opened the remaining curtains of the room before Mikan finally manage to squeeze herself from the upturned bed. She barged at him, head steaming.

"What was that freaking for?!" Mikan pointed at his chest. She was still in her sleeping attire- White tank, pink silk shorts and braided hair.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her and ran a hand in his hair. "How forgetful can you get?! I just reminded you that you need to accompany me today at seven"

A light bulb lighted in Mikan's head. "Oh… forgot about that. My bad" Mikan stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Don't do that"

"What?!"

"That!"

"What? This?" Mikan stuck out her tongue again. Natsume waved it away.

"Don't. Do that and I'll pull it"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Fine then! Now get out and I'll take a bath so we won't be late oh Mr. Natsume Hyuuga"

"What if I don't want?" Natsume plopped himself in Mikan's couch and he smirked at her irritatingly.

"Freak and you'll be telling me I don't have any choice because that's an order. Do as you please just don't peak!" Mikan scolded at him in a motherly fashion.

"You have nothing to hide anymore" Natsume's smirk widened evilly.

"You're impossible!" Mikan huffed and shut the bathroom door heavily that Natsume thought it would give away. He heard her banging things in the bathroom and he laughed. The tune mission impossible rang and he fished out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Hn?" he flipped his phone open and grunted in answer.

"_Oy, Natsume!"_ A woman's voice rang in his ears and he held it an arm's length. _"Stupid Tsubasa forgot the location of Ruka's beach! Shit, it's hardly traceable!" _

Natsume heard Tsubasa's voice from behind the other line and soon after, he heard Tsubasa already the one on the line. _"Sorry for that, man. She's getting hyperventilated here. Too eager to try that swimming attire we bought yesterday" _Natsume snickered as he heard a side comment from behind Tsubasa saying _"God forbid, Tsubasa, I know you're waiting for me to wear that tiny piece of cloth so let's both agree on this and get working on the direction!"_

"_You heard the boss, now where is Ruka's beach again?"_ Tsubasa was again on the line.

"I know it's a twenty-minute drive from Kyoto Inn, from the east. Just straight the highway and you'll turn the road after you see the freaking house. You got all that?" Natsume explained briefly.

"_Think I did."_ Tsubasa snorted. "_We'll just see you later, okay? Don't forget the doll" _Tsubasa said his farewell and hung up.

Natsume closed his phone and pocketed it, just in time for Mikan to emerge from the bathroom. He caught her eyes and she swept him out, considering she only had a bath towel covering her body.

"Get out I'm changing!" Mikan pushed him out roughly and slammed the door in his face. "I'll catch up with you in the dining room!" she called at him through the door.

Natsume shrugged and headed casually to the kitchen to take a small bite before they leave. He passed by his father's room on his way and his dad stuck out his head at the door and called at him. "Natsume!"

Natsume glanced back and nodded at his father.

"When are you breaking that pendant thing to me huh?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet now, and please lower your voice, dad, before someone hears it. Soon, I promise." Natsume said, voice dropping a bit.

"I'm getting so curious, son, but I will expect your decision. I'm in for some surprise" Mr. Hyuuga grinned goofily.

"Shut up dad" Natsume laughed and proceeded to the dining room, thinking of how to ask his dad when the time comes he needs to ask it from him. –eventually.

OoO

Natsume sat behind the wheels of his black Mercedes with Mikan sitting on the passenger's seat while Hotaru was gladly seated at the back, squashed with tons of their luggage. Mikan was grinning from ear to ear and Natsume looked grumpy; Hotaru managed to keep a poker face.

"Come on, Natsume. It won't be half as good as things ought to be without Hotaru here" Mikan grinned at him sheepishly. She fumbled with the Radio tuner and chose the station currently playing "Bad Day" by Alvin and the Chipmunks. Natsume scowled at the music.

"I was not implying anything" Natsume sighed and turned the stirring wheel for a sharp turn.

"Oh really? Might have guessed that" Mikan said sarcastically and turned to Hotaru. "Comfy over there?" She smiled at her.

Hotaru looked back dumbly and suggested a if-these-freaking-luggage-aren't-here-my-world-would-have-been-better look. "Guess So"

Mikan ignored the suggesting look and beamed. "Great. Sorry for dragging you all of a sudden, Hotaru. It's just that I won't be able to stand that- whatever you call what we will be doing right now with these jerk here" Mikan motioned roughly towards Natsume.

"Don't mention it, really. I had worse" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

Natsume snickered and stepped on the accelerator harder that their speed ran to 100kph. Mikan glared at him.

"Come on, Ying Fa, chill it" Natsume smirked at her.

"Please can you stick your freakin' eyes on the road?!" Mikan waved at him and held his chin in place. "There. I don't want to die young!"

"Come on, let's have a bet. I'll get there even with my eyes glued to that map" Natsume held a rolled up map to Mikan arrogantly.

"Give me a break, Natsume-sama. We'll all get into _serious _trouble if you'll try that- that stunt" Mikan spat the word 'stunt' with venom, trying to convince Natsume not to ever _try _what he was thinking.

"All you have to do was say yes" Natsume said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Dream" Mikan squeaked and they came to an abrupt stop. Mikan held to her seat and she glared at Natsume.

Natsume smirked at her and got out the car, helping Hotaru unload the luggage. "Tell the bell boy to separate yours from mine from Ying Fa's, alright?" He said in a monotonous tone.

"Hai." Hotaru nodded respectfully and helped load the luggage cart with their bags. She relayed Natsume's message to the bell boy and he hurried away.

"Let's go, everyone's been damn waiting for us" Natsume said and dragged Mikan with him. Mikan grabbed Hotaru's wrist and she was dragged along.

A large hall could be seen from their view and Mikan could tell they were headed there as she saw figures moving even from afar. It was situated beside a large swimming pool that held a giant slide and random diving boards. There were also benches beside and shower stalls. A landscaped garden caught Mikan's eye especially what was behind the gate of a tall black not far from the pool- it was a white sand beach.

"Oy" Mikan called Natsume's attention.

"What?" Natsume raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can't we just go there directly?" Mikan eyed the beach.

"Stubborn. We'll go there with the tramp after we eat"

"Again?! We just had breakfast!"

Natsume ignored her and she huffed angrily. "Jerk" she muttered.

Mikan saw Mochu wave at them from the distance and Tsubasa hurriedly ran to meet them. Ruka was busy with the pizza that he was oblivious to their friends' childish renditions and Yuu sat casually, smiling at them.

"'Sup? Were waiting for you, everyone's excited to go swimming!" Tsubasa said excitedly. He ruffled Mikan's hair and she bit her hand. "Ow! Just kidding, princess" Tsubasa grinned at her, nursing his arm.

"All the girls here?" Natsume asked, Tsubasa walking alongside them. Mikan tried to remove her wrist from Natsume's grip and failed horrendously with her frail attempts.

"Yep! Looks like Ruka's finally gets someone" Tsubasa grinned evilly at Hotaru. Hotaru pointed her Baka Gun threatingly at Tsubasa that made him inch away.

"Chill" Tsubasa raised his hands in surrender and they arrived at the hall. All heads turned to them and Mochu ran excitedly towards them. He shook hands with Mikan eagerly. "Pleasure, pleasure" He grinned the same goofy smile of Tsubasa.

Mikan smiled at him and finally got away from Natsume. "That hurt!" Mikan glared at him.

Natsume shrugged and got some soda.

"Hey, Mikan! We'll introduce our friends to you, come over here!" Mochu called Mikan to where a group of girls were talking animatedly.

"Mikan, this is Misaki Harada, Tsubasa's fiancée and this is Sumire Shouda, my best friend" Mochu beamed and Mikan shook hands with them.

"Pleasure meeting you. I'm Mikan Sakura" Mikan smiled at them.

"Kawaii!!" Sumire squealed and pinched Mikan's cheeks. Misaki played with her hair. "She looks like a doll!"

"Exactly" Mochu seconded. "Now, will you care to introduce that gorgeous lady to us?" Mochu pointed at Hotaru. Mikan saw Sumire cringe.

"Oh, this is Hotaru Imai. She's a friend of mine and she works with me in the mansion." Mikan introduced her and Hotaru nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Sweet, Ruka!" Mochu called at his friend who was busy with the pizza. Ruka lifted his head from his iPod and left the pizza for them.

"What?" Ruka asked Mochu, tucking his earphones away.

"Ruka, I want to introduce to you, Mikan's friend" Mochu said and he beamed at Hotaru's way. "Hotaru, this is Ruka Nogi. Ruka, this is Hotaru."

Hotaru locked eyes with Ruka and nodded slightly. "Pleasure, Nogi-san." She said silently.

Ruka was astounded for a while for god-knows-why and smiled a genuine smile at her. "I'm more than honored, Imai-san."

"Enough with those formal introductions! Let's get swimming!!" Mochu exclaimed at ran excitedly with Sumire to the beach.

"You're so childish, you moron!" Sumire called and hit him in the arm.

Mikan giggled at them and turned to the others. "Let's go?"

Misaki nodded and she stood up, finishing her shake. "You coming, Hotaru?" she asked.

"I'll catch up" Hotaru said quietly and strode to the table where the crabs where. Mikan sweatdropped as she remembered Hotaru's obsession with crabs.

"Go after her" Misaki winked at Ruka and she and Mikan raced to the beach, bringing their suits with them.

"Thanks, Misaki!" Ruka called at Misaki's back and followed Hotaru in the far end corner of the buffet table where she was loading her plate with crabs and crab sticks.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ruka asked politely.

Hotaru eyed him and then turned to filling her plates. "Yes I do."

Ruka remained silent.

"But I don't care what you want to do, really." Hotaru added and she walked to the nearest table to start with the crabs.

Ruka grinned and followed her, bringing his box of pizza with him.

OoO

Misaki, Mikan and Sumire were happy playing with the water on the beach and Tsubasa watched them from the nipa, grinning from ear to ear. Natsume, Mochu, Yuu and Ruka were seated under the nipa too while Hotaru sat eagerly on the sand.

"So you really are only Natsume's maid?!" Misaki exclaimed as they sat at continue to drizzle themselves with salt water.

"If that is one thing to brag about, well, yes." Mikan shrugged.

"Wicked! Natsume never brought a maid before, you know. He was always having Ruka as his date" Sumire snickered.

Mikan and Misaki laughed as they imagined how Natsume would look with Ruka, hand-in-hand with him. "They do look good with one another" Mikan commented.

"Cool…" Sumire said, dazed. "Hot…"

"Hey, what's wrong with this girl?" Misaki asked Mikan, pointing at Sumire who was staring dumbly through them. Mikan waved a hand in front of Sumire's eyes and she just blinked.

"Oi!" Natsume called at them all of a sudden. Mikan shot her head at him and saw what Sumire was looking at- a tall blonde handsome man which probably stood six feet with great godly muscled gleaming in the sun. Mikan nudged Misaki and she stared at the man with the same dumb reaction.

"I was calling for you, Ying Fa!" Natsume snapped at her and she removed her eyes from the blonde. Natsume quickly held notice of the blonde and frowned to himself. "Come here"

Mikan obliged and left Misaki and Sumire staring at the blonde man. She emerged and heads quickly turned to her as she climbed out of the water. Seemingly, the boys got to the nipa after Mikan, Misaki and Sumire plunged into the salty water and so they were not aware of what the girls were actually wearing. Hotaru just wore a simple tank and shorts.

The blonde's attention immediately was caught by Mikan as she got out of the water, wearing a red striped halter bikini top and denim shorts. Her hair was not neatly tied and a few hair were hanging in her face. Everyone was astounded and Natsume practically gawked at her.

'God, even Ms. America did not have those curves' Natsume thought as Mikan grumpily walked towards the nipa.

"What now, Natsume-sama?" Mikan asked irritated, as she did not want to climb from the water.

Natsume threw a robe casually at her and she slipped into it, asking no further questions.

"Gosh, princess, have you ever considered entering a beauty pageant?!" Mochu asked at her dumbly, not noticing that the glass where he was pouring coke was already overflowing.

"When I was in high school, they **forced **me to enter a pageant" Mikan answered, getting the coke bottle from Mochu to avoid further spills.

"And you-?"

"I won" Mikan said bitterly, her lips forming a straight line.

"Why isn't that fabulous?" Tsubasa asked, seeing Mikan's sour expression.

"It was a bet. They said that if I win. I'll be dating this- this blonde guy" Mikan said in an audible whisper and focused her eyes on the blonde, currently sunbathing not far from them. "What a coincidence, that was him"

Mochu, Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka all craned their necks to see the guy clearly while Natsume sat bitterly in the corner, gulping on another glass of soda.

"Holy Shit!" Mochu cursed, falling from his seat.

"What the hell's that for?!" Tsubasa spared a glance at Mochu and everyone turned to him.

"I think I'll turn faggy on that guy" Mochu pretended to choke his words.

Mikan hit him hard on the head and drowned herself with a soda. "That was years ago. He looked- well, cuter then." Mikan squeaked.

Tsubasa and Mochu almost squealed with this but forced themselves not to, being aware of the hot and dark aura emitting from Natsume

Yuu, however, was oblivious to this and called the guy. "Oi!"

Mochu exchanged scared looks with Tsubasa and Ruka as the guy turned his head to face them, revealing the most dazzling pair of emerald orbs that ever existed on the face of the earth. He smiled a genuine- and a heart melting- smile and walked towards them. Mikan sweated like hell.

"I've noticed you guys noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I've noticed you too" The guy smirked at them and turned to Mikan. "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?"

"Mikan Sakura" Mikan punctured a small smile. "High School."

"Oh my, Mikan is that you?! You looked like someone though, just a minute ago." He held Mikan's stare for a moment. "My next girlfriend"

"God, Saki, haven't you even changed?" Mikan laughed, remembering those damn pick-up lines he usually used. Ruka, Yuu, Mochu and Tsubasa were gauging at him like he was some mad man telling cheesy lines from god-knows-where he got it.

"Aren't your legs tired yet? They kept running in my dreams all those nights" Saki grinned at her. "I've missed you a lot, I mean it"

Natsume rolled his eyes and threw the now **burnt **soda can away from him. He casually stood up and walked away from them.

"I'll check you later, Saki alright? I think my boss calls me" Mikan said hurriedly when he noticed Natsume walk away.

"Crap. I wanted to ask if I could call you later but I think something is wrong with my cell phone. Its just that...your number's not in it." Saki said, gently pulling Mikan's hand to keep her in place.

"Oh darn, I don't even think I have a cellphone." Mikan said in a sarcastic tone and smile at him again. "I'll just see you soon, alright? Ja!" Mikan tugged her hand from Saki's grip and ran after Natsume immediately.

"Natsume-sama, wait up!" Mikan called after Natsume and caught up with his strides. He was walking with his famous hands-in-pocket façade and pretended to ignore Mikan.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"Peanut butter" Natsume answered, rolling his eyes.

"Dammnit, Natsume, what's wrong?!" Mikan asked as she started to loose her patience.

"Natsume now, am I? Respect, Ying Fa" Natsume said in a note-so-really-good tone. He addingly sent a quick glare at Mikan to make her sure that he is angry.

"Then tell me what's the matter walking out of there all of sudden. You know you convinced me to go here with you in the first place so someone's gotta go with you, now I'm just doing my fucking job!" Mikan fumed.

"You know what's the damn problem, huh!" Natsume grabbed Mikan by the shoulders and made her face him.

"Yes I do, in fact that's what I wanted to know since like a moment ago!" Mikan snarled, finding it difficult to breathe easy.

"Because I'm fucking **jealous, **got it!?" Natsume practically wanted to scream at her.

Mikan was flabbergasted and stared at him blankly. "C-could you repeat that a-again?!" Mikan stuttered, not knowing what else to do or what to say.

"Do you believe in _like _at first sight or should I walk by again?!" Natsume snarled at her.

Mikan turned practically a hundred shades of crimson and turned her face from Natsume. "I-I- Nothing."

"Then tell that man you're mine and let him find another girl to smooth talk, that freak." Natsume said and strolled away, leaving Mikan in a trance.

"I-I'm his?"

**A/N: Well that was it! omg, I know it's kinda lame but please bear with major writer's block!! Shoot, I had a really hard time constructing it because of ideas and all but I hoped you enjoyed that last part there. Heheh. I promise to make the next chapter more exiting, keep tuned in!**

**Well, chappy dedicated to all those who favorited me and my story and those who alerted and special mention to those who reviewed on the last chapter:**

**ambergray- LOL! I was just using a translator, sorry to disappoint you but I really liked the concept of having another language there :)**

**Chryzle-KisS**

**TohruMitsuki- you just liked imposed a ton of a pressure- don't worry though, I'll pretend I'm not :P**

**Inudoggieearlover- that was please be mine by Jonas Brothers, I love that song too!**

**Ctie**

**ViviBib- sadistic? Hm… let me think about that 'saidistic' Natsume. I think I like that too :**

**appleXcider**

**candyxgirl**

**dominiqueanne**

**Rawr**

**Trinale Porsche- let's get this thing working on!! Whoooooooooooo**

**sammae18**

**pan pan- translator dude! Hahaha**

**kuro dakini- yep2, apir! Hehehe.**

**torn heart of moonshadow- I loved his dad there too!!**

**AYUMU10- I was thinking if I would make Natsume do it. RARR :P**


	6. Lesson number 6

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT'S TACHIBANA'S… you're mine tachibana! :

OoO

"Then tell that man you're mine and let him find another girl to smooth talk, that freak." Natsume said and strolled away, leaving Mikan in a trance.

"I-I'm his?"

OoO

_Lesson number 6:_

_Truth prevails; but depends on what kind of truth_

Mikan sat on her room, drowning herself with as much as coffee as she could consume. She was a certified coffeeholic and this started since she was just in High School. Coffee was her way of calming herself, boosting her adrenaline, allowing herself to take a break and as an alternative for vices during problematic days. They say too much coffee makes you nervous, Mikan does not believe in such sayings anymore, owing to the fact that she was too frail to nervous breakdowns to be any frailer.

She gazed at her finished first cup which was a Caramell Macchiato Speciale and continued with her second cup of coffee which was an Italian Mocha Espresso as she gazed practically at the mirror on the dresser, opposite the chair she currently occupies.

"_**Do you believe in like at first sight or should I walk by again?!"**_

The line played and played in her head like it was a jumping CD player playing the same line over and over again. She tried to get rid of it in solitude in her room but found it hard every time the image of Natsume pops out in her mind. 'I have not even changed to my proper clothing' She remembered, draining her second cup. She threw it in the trash can for a three-point shot when she heard a knock from her door.

She grunted an "Enter" and the door was pushed open only to reveal the least person she wanted to see at the moment. Guess who.

"Why are you hiding here, Ying Fa?"

Mikan closed her eyes and listened to him. 'If he just left that Ying Fa aside!'

"Oi, I'm talking" Natsume demanded and bent over her to lift her chin. "What's the matter with you now, huh?"

"I'm perfectly fine, goddamnit!" Mikan heaved a heavy sigh and tried to avoid those tantalizing crimson orbs that make your knees go jello just a glance from them.

"Look at me straight in the eye and tell me your damn fine!" Natsume raised his tone and forced Mikan to look at him in the eye- which he had done unsuccessfully.

Natsume refused to give up- No Hyuuga does- and so bent down lower that his nose touched the bridge of hers. "Would you like me to repeat what I told you just a while ago?"

"I heard it clearly, thank you" Mikan blushed at the mere remember of the encounter.

"Well then may I know your answer?" Natsume finally caught her eyes and Mikan lost control over herself. She lost her focus to avoid those eyes and now she was facing him- crimson meeting chocolate.

Mikan gathered all her strength and pulled back from his stare which made Natsume raise his eyebrow in amusement. "No one had resisted my stare. Ever that is. No one." He said, a smirk playing in his lips.

"Well then, consider me as no one." Mikan said firmly. "I am _The _Mikan Sakura."

"But you are _The _Mikan Sakura of **The **Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume smirked and claimed her lips.

Mikan tried not to react from the kiss but as Natsume kissed deeper, she found that a moan escaped her lips, allowing Natsume's tongue to enter her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt Natsume's hand on her waist, lifting her from the chair up the dresser.

Natsume was undoubtly taller than her, making no hindrance for him to reach her on the dresser. He was caging Mikan with her arms holding on to the mirror and Mikan kept her hands at her sides, fighting the urge to place it anywhere near Natsume.

Natsume, however was determined- to do god-knows-what, we don't know- so he urged Mikan to respond deeper to him, as he placed his left hand over her thigh. Mikan gasped for air and placed his hands at Natsume's neck for support.

"I'm _your_ maid." Mikan breathed out, trying to regain her composure.

"Not just _my _any other maid." Natsume nibbled her left ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"It doesn't make any difference, you irk-brain" Mikan hissed, not having enough air regulation to reprimand him.

"It makes all the difference in the world" Natsume said and captured her lips again. He was gentler this time, knowing Mikan was still recuperating from their previous kiss. He broke from the kiss immediately and started trailing kissed down her collar bone before-

"Mika-" Misaki shut the door open, then stared at them, flabbergasted. Natsume pulled from Mikan and Mikan got down from the dresser, bright in the face, approaching Misaki to get the Americano she ordered.

"My god, I'm sorry for disturbing! My lips are sealed, I swear! Please continue!" Misaki said, embarrassed but still managing to keep a teasing tone, and left.

"Next time remind me to give Misaki hell" Natsume massaged his temples as Mikan started sipping her third cup.

"I'll shower Misaki with all the gifts I could think of on her birthday" Mikan whispered between her sip.

"There's no use staying here, Let's go back." Natsume said and dragged Mikan by her left hand, as the other was still clinging to her Americano cup. He turned and smirked to Mikan. "I'm not done with you."

Mikan gulped and pretended to drink her coffee.

OoO

The night crawled in slightly as everyone settled themselves in a circle. Mochu called Mikan and Natsume to squeeze in between Yuu and Mochu. Mikan noticed the large bottle of wine amidst them and nine small glasses enough to take one shot. Mikan saw Misaki send a wink at their direction and she immediately lost eye contact.

"The night is young and we're only getting started." Mochu grinned at everyone.

"So what the hell are we basically gonna do here?" Natsume interrupted.

"Chill, devil. Since there's nothing exciting to do at the moment, let's play a game" once Mochu started speaking, everyone silenced down. "And this game is called A Shot for Truth."

"We just talked over this a little a while ago and the rules go like this." Sumire continued. "It's just like the Truth game, only with a twist because you get to do both the truth and the dare part to proceed. This game does not require a spinning bottle or the like because it will be played continuously; meaning, if Mochu goes first, I go next then Misaki then Tsubasa and so on."

Mochu took on with the explaining. "You see that wine bottle over there? You get to drink two shots before you get to answer the question so after maybe three rounds, everyone gets drunk and no one shall deny the truth. Got all that?" Mochu flashed a grin after the explained.

"So basically, when we get drunk already, no one gets to remember anything we talked about the next day?" Ruka asked.

"Exactly. We'll just have fun today and we'll still keep our secrets." Mochu nodded at him.

"Cool! Let's get started then!" Tsubasa raised a fist in the air. "Who goes first?"

"Our special guest of course, Ms. Imai" Mochu grinned.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows, void of emotions and began filling her glass with wine. She took the first shot in a sip and the second one not long after. She was not accustomed to drinking and only two shots made her eyes droop a little. She looked around to gesture that she's waiting for their question.

"Great, hm… Question please?" Sumire called.

"What do you think of Ruka?" Misaki raised her question.

"He's a pizza masochist" Hotaru said automatically.

Everyone laughed and Ruka managed to snicker. "Do I look like I am _that _addicted to pizzas?" Ruka choked out.

"Maybe." Mikan laughed. "It's your turn, Ruka."

Ruka took his two shots easily and Mochu cut him in. "Hey, hey, since we guys are already accustomed to drinking, we'll raise our shots to three. Is that okay?"

The guys nodded their approval, making Ruka take another additional shot.

"If Hotaru is a food, what will she be?" Yuu smirked.

"Food, eh?" Ruka gazed into space for a moment. "Pizza?"

Tsubasa grinned. "That explains it. You next, Hon" Tsubasa filled Misaki's glass for her and she took the two shots almost instantly.

"Did you ever have a crush on other tramps when Tsubasa introduced you to them?" Mikan shot her question.

"Interesting…" Misaki grinned. "I liked Natsume's eyes then, Yuu's , Ruka's blonde hair and Mochu's carefree attitude. I hated Tsubasa then, really."

Tsubasa glared at her playfully and she pinched him in the cheek. "Just kidding" she winked.

Tsubasa was next to take his shot and then it was Sumire, followed by Mochu and Mikan and Natsume and lastly Yuu. The game took a few more turns until everyone was getting drunk that all kinds of questions were posted like "What was first, the chicken or the cock?" or something like "What is the 29th letter of the alphabet?"

On the seventh turn of Mikan, she was already unaware that he was leaning close to Natsume. Natsume wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Question for Mikan!" Mochu said dreamily.

"Me, me!" Tsubasa raised his hand. "Could you go to your room now?"

Mikan nodded and stood up, preparing to go to her room. Everyone had already swirling heads that they did not notice that what they gave was a dare and not a question.

"Ciao, Mikan!" Misaki raised the wine bottle at her and laughed out of sanity or insanity, I don't know.

"Natsume now!" Ruka called and Natsume took a shot then another then another again and one more and another one. He was already losing count and Tsubasa held the wined glass before he gets to take another shot.

"You'll be finishing the bottle, you idiot!" Tsubasa laughed and placed the bottle a little farther from Natsume. "For Natsume!"

"Follow Mikan to her room!" Ruka whistled, careful not to wake the now sleeping Hotaru. She was forst to give in only on the fourth turn.

Natsume stumbled up and followed Mikan to her room, leaving the circle. When he was out of sight, Tsubasa took a calm façade- and everyone else did.

"How sweet, they were no even aware we're not drunk!" Mochu laughed with the others. "Let's go after them, come on!"

"How about Hotaru?" Ruka asked, pointing to the sleeping girl on his lap.

"Carry her, Merlin's beard!" Misaki rolled her eyes and they stealthily tiptoed to Mikan's room.

With Natsume and Mikan drunk, they were a heck slower than anyone that the tramp was able to catch up with their groggy figures. They saw Mikan slip in Tsubasa's room instead of hers and Natsume enter after her. They giggled softly and locked the door behind Natsume, pressing their ears to the door.

Mikan groggily plopped in her 'supposedly' bed and barely saw Natsume sit beside her. The game was over, they were alone now- in Tsubasa's room. Both were drunk really hard and it was harder for them to keep their minds and bodies working in that state.

"Is the game done then?" Natsume asked dumbly, obviously not being him.

"Maybe? They ordered us off anyway. What do you think?" Mikan sat up and cocked her head to one side. The moon illuminated her facial features well but Natsume, being drunk and all, failed to notice this.

"I think we better sleep." Natsume whispered and collapsed in the bed.

"True." Mikan nodded and removed her shirt. "Why is it so hot in here?

"Because the window's closed" Natsume said, taking no notice and removing his shirt after her.

"Oh, maybe?" Mikan crawled beside Natsume and he cuddled her against him. Both were oblivious to their actions, thinking nothing was quite wrong with their heavy heads. Mikan rested her head tiredly above Natsume's chest and muttered. "Oyasumi, Natsume."

"Oyasumi, Ying Fa" Natsume breathed silently and rested his hand on her petite waist, kissing her forehead lightly. A couple of eased breathing proved that both had already dozed off, feeling but innocent for their actions. Hell, not in the morning though. The window was closed but a strange air filled the room, making both feel comfortable with their awkward position- Natsume was holding Mikan and Mikan was cuddling closer to him, their almost naked bodies firm with each other.

Misaki pulled her ear from the door, not contented. "What were they whispering to each other all through out?!" She asked irritably.

"I can't here them either! Why do these doors have to be so sound encrypting?" Sumire slumped away from the blasted door and sat beside Mochu, who was leaning coolly at the door.

"Just let them be, we'll find out in the morning" Mochu said with twinkling eyes.

"What was that supposed to mean, huh, he-man?" Ruka raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone followed the same façade and stared at him.

"Hey, don't look at me murderously. I'm innocent" He grinned at them.

"Fine. Let's just check 'em out in the morning." Tsubasa stood up and looked back at them. "Now, where do I fucking sleep if those couple gets my room?"

Misaki winked at him and they were gone in a second. "I definitely don't want to check on those two in the morning" Yuu said, pointing at the direction where Tsubasa and Misaki were abducted in the dark.

OoO

The warmth of the morning sunlight reached the room through the closed windows and reached a certain couple sleeping peacefully on the bed. The bids were chirping quietly than usual, maybe to avoid interrupting the peaceful atmosphere around. Indeed it was peaceful before a loud high-pitched scream destroyed the last bit of silence traceable.

Mikan fluttered her eye shards open and noticed the great lump sleeping beside her. Her head was swirling and it took her a couple of minutes before realization hit her. **"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"**

Natsume opened his eyes heavily, his eardrums pounding, just to be pushed off roughly from the bed. He landed with a thud on his butt and his head hit the side table. "What the heck was that for?!" Natsume groaned loudly, nursing his head.

"Y-y-y-y-rape!!" Mikan screamed louder and the birds singing in the trees flew immediately. She pulled the blanket over herself, glaring at Natsume with every loath she could muster.

"Even the bell boy won't want to touch you!" Natsume pointed at himself. "Maybe you're the one trying to rape me here! Hell knows how many women want me!" He smirked at this. "Maybe you just can't control yourself, can you, Ying Fa?"

Mikan flushed a deep red. "How dare you Natsume Hyuuga! Who ever heard of a woman molesting a man, for Kami-sama's sake!"

"Now you've heard of it" Natsume's smirk widened as he started climbing the bed. "Maybe we could continue what was idled last night?"

Mikan blushed 80 shades of red. "Don't try, N-Natsume-sama. I-I'll sue you!"

"Ying Fa, Ying Fa. We both know we are adults already and we're capable of ourselves. Don't tell me you don't want me?" Natsume cocked his head to the side innocently. Mikan blushed at this.

"I-I don't freaking want anything of the sort, thank you!" Mikan said, inching away from the nearing Natsume.

Natsume pasted his evil smirk again and pinned Mikan to the bed in a flash. "Feisty, eh? I'm getting to like you more every minute, Ying Fa"

Mikan remembered Natsume's confession yesterday and her blush did not leave her. She was literally red all over.

"Hm, let me think. Where do I start?" Natsume wondered aloud.

Mikan was already panicking. The room was sound proof, she was sure of it. She spotted a bathrobe not far from Natsume and she burned the robe. "Look, Natsume-sama! Fire!"

Natsume turned around to see the burning robe. Mikan took this to her advantage and kicked Natsume in the shins, dashing out the door which, by the way, blasted open by itself.

Natsume held on to his manhood, groaning, as he extinguished the fire effortlessly. "I was just kidding, she didn't have to take it seriously"

Mikan clutched the blanket tighter to her and ran tirelessly away from the room. "That certainly wasn't my room" Mikan panted and turned a corner, looking for her own room. She spotted the room number of the doors she was passing by and knew her room was not far away.

She spotted her door at the far end corner and pushed it open hurriedly, locking it at her back. She was panting, her heart beating fast and her head spinning all the same. "Need.Coffee." Mikan phoned the resort's coffee shop immediately, ordering a tall cup of Black Americano. She slipped on a large shirt reading- OMG and plopped into her **own **bed.

"I couldn't remember a thing!" Mikan wracked her head, not bothering the pain one bit. "What I only know is that we were playing that stupid game- _A Shot for Truth._"

Mikan bit her lower lip, knowing she got drunk at the process. "That's it! WE got drunk and- and- god, I don't know what happened next" She groaned.

A knock on her door signaled the coffee has arrived and she rushed to greet her coffee.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Mikan smiled, taking her coffee from the man with a cap. The guy looked up at her and she found she was lost in the most tantalizing ruby she could ever meet. "Natsume"

The group peeked out from Natsume's back and grinned at Mikan. "G-guys" She smiled nervously.

"We want to hear everything, Mikan! WE mean everything" Misaki smirked and pushed her way in, sitting comfortable in Mikan's couch.

"Hear! Hear!" Mochu exclaimed and they all settled in her room. Natsume guided Mikan in the circle and they sat down in silence for a minute.

"Err, what happened?" Mikan asked innocently, sipping her hot Americano.

Everyone almost fell in their seats- well except for Natsume that is. "We were supposed to ask you that, not you asking us" Sumire butted in.

Hotaru lifted her own coffee cup to her lips and burst out. "You have been making out in front of us last night, you know. Just after four rounds of the game" she said stoically.

Everyone stared at her incuriously and she gave off a ride-in-or-you'll-just-ruin-the-fun emotion. They got it in one beep and everyone held a mischievous grin.

"Oh my god, no you're definitely joking" Mikan squeaked from her finished cup, inching away from Natsume. Natsume, being Natsume, knew what they were up to and decided to go on with them.

"To think of it, I could actually remember how your lips fit mine perfectly" Natsume smirked at her. Mikan blushed and shooed Natsume's eerie smirk.

"I never thought you had to be so aggressive, Mikan. You were the one who actually led Natsume to Tsubasa's room" Ruka added, making Mikan shift a little nervously in her position.

"Don't tell me you've been continuing what you just started in the room after you locked me out of my room." Tsubasa grinned at her.

"Is that why we were naked when I woke up?" Mikan, being dense, wondered aloud.

Everyone looked from Mikan to Natsume to Mikan again and gasped. "What?!"

Mikan's hand flew to her mouth and realized she just voiced out her thoughts aloud. "No, no, I didn't mean that! What I meant was-"

"Ooooh, nice one Mikan! That explains why Natsume always turns down my invitation to bed him all year!" Mochu cut in teasingly.

Even Natsume burst out laughing when Mochu said this and Mikan was burning red from this. "Nothing happened, I swear!"

"Not that we are saying that something happened, my dear" Misaki winked at her.

"Chill, Mikan. It's normal for girls and boys to hook up, you know." Ruka added. "Besides, what did they just admit at the game, Imai?" he turned conductively to Hotaru.

"You just confessed your _attraction _to each other last night" Hotaru said without emotions but still, stressing the word 'attraction'.

Mikan felt her heart booming like an amplifier in her chest that the whole room heard of it when Hotaru said their little confession. Did she even admit that she kinda _like _her boss? True, she got weak from their kisses and they even got to the point of crossing the borderline if Misaki hadn't interrupted them just yesterday but does this means she have to actually admit she likes her boss?

"God, Mikan. You were so drunk you maybe forgot what you were saying last night. But as they say, true feelings and emotions come out when you're drunk, is it not true?" Yuu said triumphantly.

"Oh my, did I really? No, no, maybe you got that wrong too! You were also drunk then and-"

"Not yet drunk, mademoiselle." Tsubasa pointed out evilly.

Mikan shook her head and everything seemed so hazy to her. She spared a glance at Natsume and after which, she blacked out.

**A/N: Well, that's it! gosh, at least I made it to my deadline? Hee hee. i hope you enjoyed that chapter, please give comments, suggestions, criticisms, positive and negative reactions and anything you like. **

**Thanks for all those who favorited me and alerted and to those who reviewed:**

**pan pan- thanks panis, heheh.**

**kkaaaaaa-san**

**Sunshinexbabyx3**

**torn heart of moonshadow- more jealous? Hm… that's interesting… I'll do that in the next chap thanks :)**

**caramelcat03**

**AYUMU10- I'll place a longer recap in the start, aryt? :)**

**Chryzle-KisS**

**Dominiqueanne- the locket's gonna wait. I don't want them to suffer earlier. Heheh. :**

**konnie**

**appleXcider- I'll note that waking up thing. :P**

**selle- love's gotta wait, I'll make that more dramatic? Hehe. Aja! :)**

**Trinale Porsche- lemon week? Omg! Noooo! Hahaha. :)**

**fragilesdreams**

**I'll try to update sooner folks, well, that's all for now! Ja! **


	7. Lesson number 7

YOU'RE MINE

**YOU'RE MINE**

By **Puppyic**

She was his maid. That was it. But Natsume found her-interesting. What Natsume wants, Natsume gets and when he says interesting, there's more to it. Gaaaah! I suck in making summaries just read and have fun! xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT'S TACHIBANA'S… maybe I just have to be contented with having only Natsume-kun? Heheh.:

OoO

"Oh my, did I really? No, no, maybe you got that wrong too! You were also drunk then and-"

"Not yet drunk, mademoiselle." Tsubasa pointed out evilly.

Mikan shook her head and everything seemed so hazy to her. She spared a glance at Natsume and after which, she blacked out.

OoO

_Lesson number 7:_

_Don't answer nor comment when you're not asked_

Mikan started polishing the oak table sitting quietly in Natsume's office. She gave a small 'achoo' every now and then but continuously worked with the room. Her efforts were futile, she was allergic to dust. She had even placed a mask in her face so as not to let the dirt come flying in her face.

Mikan heaved a sigh, dropping the feather duster on the table. She casually to a seat in a nearby couch to rest, hoping Natsume wouldn't catch her and make clean even the living room.

Her eyes drooped slightly and her breathing became even- she was asleep. No matter how strong she gets when she wants, she always comes back to little Mikan when she sleeps, owing to her innocent look and irresistible calm façade.

_Mikan was running in the hall, determined to reach the end where her pendant lay on a glass table. She had been searching for so long before her efforts finally gave her pay. The pendant lay there, peacefully, as if luring her to get it as soon as possible. Mikan pushed every trouble crawling in her muscles away, as she kept her pace to get to the pendant. But every step seemed to let the pendant slip away until she rested on her knees, the pendant swallowed in the darkness._

Mikan felt kissed trailing in her cheeks and in her neck. She felt the urge to moan and when her eyes fluttered open, crimson met hazel. She stood up eagerly, blushing. "What the hell was that for, Natsume-sama?!"

Natsume flashed a witty smirk at her and proceeded to check how she cleaned the office. "I'm going to the newly-opened carnival."

Mikan glared at him. "You are not so taking me with you, oh no sir" She brushed her skirt evenly and arranged her blouse neatly. "Besides, remember the last time I was with you?! oh, that was just the day before yesterday, is it not? You started off eventually, yanking me off my bed and I, ended into smithereens!" She blushed furiously, remembering she blacked out because of a silly joke.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her and in a flash, he slung her in his shoulder and Mikan was already hanging upside down into him. She held onto her skirt fast with her left hand and the other pounding Natsume's chest.

"Let go of me, Natsume-sama!"

Natsume just smirked at her efforts and he rushed out of the room, heading for the parking lot. On the way, they encountered a door opening, and Natsume's dad poking out.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Mr. Hyuuga grinned at them.

Natsume saluted to his dad with two of his free hand's finger while Mikan stared at him unbelievingly. "Mr. Hyuuga! Order your son to let me o-off!"

"No can do, Mikan. That boy does not listen to good old daddy, no more." Mr. Hyuuga sent a wink at them, closing the door gingerly behind him. Mikan glared at the door, as if making a hole in it.

They arrived at the garage and Natsume let Mikan off, just beside a black motorcycle. He climbed the bike wordlessly and went a suggestive smirk at her.

"If you're planning to make me ride that bike and accompany you to the carnival, dream on, you jerk!" Mikan glared at him, crossing her hand across her chest.

"I was not asking you anything of the sort. I was only supposed to make you see me off" Natsume said innocently.

Mikan fumed and stomped into the motorcycle. "Now, you're not going anywhere because you're taking me to that damn carnival in this bike!"

Natsume smirked in victory and handed her a red helmet. "You see, Ying Fa. You just can't resist being with me, can you?"

Mikan scowled at him through her helmet. "Time is gold, hurry up!"

Natsume kicked the engine to life and they sped off to the carnival. Mikan grabbed Natsume's torso, afraid to be thrown away with his speed. "Are you not at the least worried with your dear life, Natsume-sama!?"

Natsume flashed his boyish smirk from his helmet. Mikan pushed his head back onto the road. "Why can't you just chill, Ying Fa? I don't bite. Well, in some occurrences I do." He said seductively.

"Freak" Mikan muttered and clutched to him tighter. She was not afraid of heights one bit and she could actually run really fast but this situation is an exemption.

"Are you trying to arouse me, Ying Fa?" Natsume teased her, feeling her tighten in his back.

"Dream on! First thing I'll do when I get off this monster is smack you right in your face." Mikan gritted at him; but still not being angry enough to risk her life and loosen her grip on him.

"I'll help you with that later" Natsume smirked and Mikan felt their speed drop, seeing the carnival in view.

Natsume kicked the motor stand and help Mikan get her helmet off. He casually got his own helmet and hung it in the bike's handle.

"I thought you're smacking me?" Natsume smirked, caging Mikan between him and his bike. Mikan gulped a handful of saliva and air.

"Yes I'm gonna do that right now. And you can help me by staying put!" Mikan hissed at him, deciding what hand to bring up in his handsome face to erase that irritating smirk.

"Fine with me. But let me make the first move" Natsume said and pressed his lips into hers.

It took Mikan a second before she realized what he had done and her eyes reacted by closing themselves slowly. Mikan felt her hands clung on to Natsume neck because of the pressure the bike was doing in her back and felt more comfortable when she did.

Natsume slanted her mouth into hers, asking her tongue to force its way into her lips. (**A/N: I don't know how he did that but with Natsume, anything's possible wink**) Mikan obliged and thrust her tongue into his lips, exploring his warm mouth. The battle for dominance started but Natsume let Mikan win this as their tongue collided with each other.

Mikan, despite of having an excellent stamina, pulled back for air. She was panting, as well as Natsume.

Natsume smirked at him and leaned forward, enough for his lips to reach her ears. "That wasn't a smack, Ying Fa. That was a make-out"

Mikan shivered and blushed. She pushed Natsume away and started long strides to get away from him. Natsume chuckled and followed suit, entering the noise-filled carnival with a satisfied smile.

OoO

Ruka parked his handsome blue Mercedes in the Hyuuga mansion's garage and brought himself to the main door, to be only greeted by none other than Imai Hotaru. Ruka gave a smile at her but she only returned a poker expression.

"The Hyuuga master is out." Hotaru said stoically, a hint of twinkle seen in her eyes.

"Hm," Ruka pretended to think for a moment. "I don't remember looking for Natsume though" He flashed a boyish grin at her. Hotaru pretended to scowl.

"Then Mikan's out too so you may have to leave."

"So both're out again? That's interesting. I have to phone the tramp later to inform them this piece of wonderful information" Ruka said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you, by any chance, want to wait for them?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, it actually depends where I have to wait" He smirked suggestively.

The thin line resting on Hotaru's lips was tugged upward and she let Ruka in.

"Would you mind if I join you then?" Ruka grinned at her.

Hotaru said not a word and led Ruka to you-know-where wink

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ruka led Hotaru to her room as she was still dazing from her drunkenness. They all parted ways after the incident of locking Natsume and Mikan together and that left him carrying the now innocent Imai to her room. _

_Ruka laid her carefully into her striped mattress and slumped down beside the bed with fatigue. Sure his stamina was not that good so even with Hotaru being light, Ruka had to take in the fact that he was tired. He watched Hotaru breath evenly, as if she was the most innocent girl he ever laid eyes on._

"_No one believes this nowadays, but you know Hotaru, I think I got it when I first saw you. Well, that's cheesy, yes, having to fall in love when I just first saw you a while ago with that stoic attitude. But do you know? There is something vaguely familiar with you and I just can't extract it from my brain earlier. What I just found out, I was madly into you," Ruka whispered to himself, looking at the peaceful figure on the bed. "Look what my love has done now to me? I've been talking to myself! Just enough proof to make me look like a mental patient"_

_Hotaru fluttered her eyes and sat upright, her eyes locking with Ruka's. "You're not in any way crazy because I just heard everything, meaning you were not really talking to yourself all through out."_

_Ruka almost left to her feet and blushed madly, being caught confessing to what he thought a _sleeping _person. "I-I'm sorry about that"_

_Hotaru unlocked her gaze with him and turned her attention to the spider crawling outside her window. "You know what? My name _was _Kioko Nomiya and I had long blonde hair then. When my father sent me to Hong Kong to study, he cut my hair short, dyed it permanently black, and changed my name to Hotaru Imai." She paused momentarily to make all her words sink in down at Ruka. "Ruka, I came back. I came back for you"_

_Ruka relieved the times he was with that joyful blonde girl, laughing and chatting like there was no tomorrow before she left with her father to Hong Kong- this was Kioko standing in front of him. No, it was Hotaru. The new Hotaru._

"_If you think I'll go back to that loud Kioko you once knew now that I broke this with you, you are wrong. This is me now, Ruka. It's either you have to accept me or you don't"_

_Ruka stared at her for a moment and in a split second, his lips were in hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss and they parted after a while. "If that isn't enough to tell you I'll stay, then tell me what is"_

_Hotaru smiled at him- a genuine smile._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Koko happened to past Hotaru's room and heard something not really natural to be heard from Hotaru's room. He tried to reach Hotaru's mind with his Alice and ran away only to find out one thing occupying Hotaru's mind now- sucking.

OoO

Mikan was purposely dragging Natsume to every booth and ride that caught her eye and when I said that, it meant almost every ride and booth they happen to pass. Natsume pointed out to her that he was here only to check if the carnival that was built on their land was good and money was fast approaching but Mikan only retorted that they had to try everything so they get to know if the carnival was working well. Natsume did not try to argue anymore.

"Come on, this is the last one we'll get one, I swear" Mikan pleaded at Natsume, tugging on his shirt. Natsume scowled at the puppy eyes she was giving him.

"How many times did you say that this will be the last ride!? I heard it five times already!" Natsume retorted at her, ignoring her pleading eyes that he just wanted to kiss away.

"This will be the last, I swear it will be." Mikan pouted at Natsume. "Come on"

"Money is important, Ying Fa. And we don't throw it just like that to ride some freaking ride" Natsume shot at her.

"You never cared with money anyway" Mikan rolled her eyes. "Please please please? I swore to you this will be the last!"

"We'll ride that after I get a kiss" Natsume smirked at her evilly, leaning threatingly at her. Mikan panicked and stepped a foot away from him. "You jerk. Come on, It will be the last, please?"

Natsume sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. But in one condition."

Mikan smiled at him. "Anything."

"Riding that ride will be the last thing we'll be doing and I mean the last one before we speed back home. Agreed?" Natsume made a deal. Mikan eyed him warily, as if to check any loopholes in it that meant not having to ride it. "We'll be riding this, promise. It just has to wait till we're done checking the whole carnival. Besides, we're almost done"

"Alright then, word of Honor" Mikan nodded and they were swept by the crowd to the other side of the carnival.

Mikan turned her head to every direction while Natsume just looked straight ahead, using his Peripheral range of Sight. Mikan noticed that this last part of the carnival was dedicated to couples unlike the other parts were there were horror booths and children stuffs. Couples could be seen everywhere and all seemed happy ang glowing.

Natsume glanced at Mikan and can't help but admire her being in awe. He smirked and led her across the field.

Mikan recognized a few acquaintances and sent a hello to them. They likewise sent greetings to her, mostly the girls pointing teasingly at Natsume. Mikan scowled at them.

"Look! Howalon! I didn't know they had these here!" Mikan left Natsume and sped to line in the Howalon-selling booth. Natsume sighed and walked casually after her.

"I didn't know you were attached to these- these stuff" Natsume raised an eyebrow to the candy Mikan was eating jovially at the moment. They positioned themselves comfortably under a Cherry Blossom Tree while Mikan chomped down her Howalon.

"Why don't you try it yourself?" Mikan held a Howalon to Natsume and he inched away from the candy. Mikan laughed. "What's the matter, Natsume-sama? Howalons don't bite!"

Natsume scowled at her and glared at the candy. "That's too sweet and girly. I hate that stuff"

Mikan glared at Natsume. "It's not that bad, you idiot" Mikan hissed and stuffed a Howalon in her mouth, but not fully. She continued to glare at Natsume and said between the Howalon in her mouth. "Wh'r don'tr trr?"

Natsume grinned at her. "You're persistent? Well I'll give it a shot then" Natsume leaned towards Mikan and claimed the Howalon sticking between her lips with his own lips. Mikan was shocked but Natsume continued eating anyway until there was nothing between them and they were just kissing each other.

Natsume pulled and smirked at her flushed face. "I never knew Howalon tasted that good"

Mikan flushed brighter and stormed away. "Let's check out that booth!" She said distractingly and Natsume ran to catch up with her, his smirk still playing in his lips.

They practically spent the remaining of the day together, trying the booths and rides even after Mikan's promise that the ride they spotted ago was the last ride they had to get one. Natsume made this pass anyway and even won Mikan a small pendant at the last booth they checked on.

The sun was finally setting and both were already tired for the day. They just went out the swan ride and yet again got free Howalons after. Mikan however refused the Howalon box grudgingly, noticing the smirk elapse from Natsume's lips.

"I guess we have to go back now, eh?" Mikan told him, toying with the pendant warily. Natsume stuck his hands in his pocket. "We might make it back before dinner. Yome-san swore she'll be making Tempura today."

"Not yet, you forgot something" Natsume interrupted her.

"I would rather forget the day's events, why thank you" Mikan glared at him, reminiscing about the stolen kisses she had shared with him through the day.

"That's not what I meant, silly" Natsume chuckled and dragged her back to the children's part of the carnival. "I thought we were going to ride that thing?" Natsume glanced at the giant I mean huge or rather _humongous _Ferris wheel that stood at the middle of the carnival.

Mikan stared at the Ferris wheel adorably and squealed. "Oh my gosh, I've almost forgotten that!" Mikan dragged Natsume excitedly to the said Ferris wheel and they got two tickets for the next spin. "Thanks for reminding me that."

Natsume shrugged and they waited until the wheel stopped to accommodate them inside a compartment. Natsume helped Mikan climb the said wheel and they sat at both sides of the compartment, Mikan not wanting to get any closer to Natsume.

The Ferris wheel began to move and Mikan stared outside their compartment. The lights of the city looked really adorable from their view, owing to the fact that it was already getting dark. Mikan held her breath and spared a glance at Natsume, who was currently viewing the scenery the other way.

Mikan smiled when fireworks erupted, especially when they illuminated Natsume's manly features well. Natsume looked back at her and they locked their gaze for a while, both admiring each other for a moment.

"You sure you don't want to kiss me now?" Natsume smirked at her which made her scowl.

"You don't ask when you kiss someone, you demonic-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's lips resting on hers. This was quite different from all the other kisses they've shared which were stolen, aggressive, possessive or lustful. This one was tender and passionate, full of care and was it possible- love?

Mikan felt Natsume shift and soon they were already sitting beside each other. Mikan's hand rested on his neck while his hand either got lost in her locks or caressing her back. They parted for a while but resumed after they took a handful of air, both begging for more. Mikan could have sworn she felt Natsume's hand slid under her skirt but this only made her press her lips firmer in his, allowing his hand to wander freely.

Natsume unhooked his lips from her mouth and he started his kissed behind her ear down to her neck and to her collarbone. Mikan stretched his neck for Natsume to gain a better access, moaning on how he could work wonders with that lips of his. Natsume resumed in her shoulder, biting her sharp enough to leave a hickety.

When they felt the Ferris wheel gradually lose its speed, Natsume released her just in time for their compartment to reach the ground. They were helped off by the ones operating the ride and both strolled silently back to the parking lot, where the bike stood.

"That was a cool ride" Natsume said as they mounted the motorcycle. Mikan saw a twinkle in Natsume's eyes.

"It could have been cooler if you and I were not in one compartment." Mikan rolled her eyes, securing the helmet in her head. "But the fireworks were awesome though. I never thought carnivals flash off fireworks at night"

"Did you really enjoy the fireworks or the part where your lips were occupied by mine?" Natsume taunted her, kicking the engine to life. They sped off the carnival, weaving around cars to get back home before the dark engulfs them fully.

"I had enjoyed the fireworks very well, thank you." Mikan said, having no control of the smirk tugging on her lips. "But I cannot deny that I enjoyed the latter part either"

Natsume smirked at how bluntly Mikan could get when she felt like it and he sped faster, feeling she would clutch tighter into him- which she unmistakably did.

"And next time you'll decide to kidnap me, I would rather prefer your car than this- this bike with you taking advantage of me clutching on to you!" Mikan spit out the word _bike _with loath.

Natsume chuckled. "That's the best part there is"

"I just hope you did not forget any meeting arrangements when we got through this day, Natsume-sama" Mikan reminded him, shooing away his comment.

Natsume took in what she said and almost ran them on a light post when he remembered something. "Oh Fuck! I told Ruka to meet me today for Movie Marathon!"

Mikan laughed at him and his forgetfulness. "Hell knows how long he's been waiting now! You know, Ruka's not one of those guys who would leave when he's invited, I swear"

"I know" Natsume laughed with her, as they both tried making funny conclusions to what he had done in the mansion as he waited for Natsume. Oblivious to both, he was just having a real nice time which involved a lot of Hotaru Imai.

OoO

Mikan almost forgot breathing when she heard Koko narrating his findings on Hotaru. "Oh my god, Hotaru! It was a good thing Natsume-sama forgotten his appointments for the day!" Mikan laughed at the now paler Hotaru as she, Hotaru and Koko insisted to wash the dinner plates. Yome-san nearly fainted when they claimed her work to save her from further fatigue.

"Why could have you not just shut your mouth, Kokoro Yome!" Hotaru hissed at him dangerously which made Koko real weak in the knees.

"Chill, Hotaru! It's just- it's not like you get to hear unwanted noises from your room on an everyday basis!" Koko snorted, laughing his lungs out. "It's unfair with only me knowing this. Well except for you and dear Ruka." He added a suggestive grin.

"Shut up" Hotaru glared at him, wiping a saucer clean. "Enough about my day, what's with yours, Mikan?" desperate to change the topic, Hotaru pinpointed the other girl who was busy soaping the dishes clean.

"Nothing much. What do you expect from a carnival? Rides, booths…" Mikan said with her voice trailing.

"Judging from the hickety you got there, it's not an just an ordinary day you've got, Mikan Sakura" Hotaru felt smiling again when Mikan blushed a deep red.

"Oooh, I did not notice that! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Koko craned his neck to look at Mikan but Mikan pulled her blouse to hide the bite mark.

"Hey! That was- that was n-nothing!" Mikan reasoned out, hiding her face behind a large plate to cover her blush.

"A bite mark now is nothing to little Ying Fa, eh? Then what wonders do you do with Natsume-sama that counts as something?" Koko teased her. Hotaru joined Koko as they laughed at Mikan's flushing.

"Shut up, both of you" Mikan continued to blush.

Koko patted her shoulder and sent a wink at her direction. "Really Mikan, it's not something to be ashamed of."

Mikan scowled and burst out. "**We're not together!"**

"We're not saying anything of the sort" Koko grinned at her.

Mikan felt her nose smoke just like a train whistle and her ears breathing red hot fire. Koko and Hotaru laughed at her and she just shut them a murderous look. They, of course, did not take this seriously and went on with their works.

"Mikan, you're so naïve!" Koko pointed at her as they finished the last stock of plates. Hotaru wiped her hands clean and chucked the plates in the cabinet.

"No I am not!" Mikan shot at him, wiping the wash counter clean. "Besides, both of you keep changing track of the topic just to get me!"

Koko raised both his hands in surrender. "No we are not. It's just that you always get caught off-handed." Koko gave a smirk as he finally saw the hickety Mikan tried to keep a while ago.

"Tsk. Yeah right" Mikan rolled her eyes, setting the wet rag beside the tap of the newly cleaned sink.

"Come o-"

"Koko cher, y a toujours mikan il?" A voice popped out from the door, unmistakably owned by Mrs. Yome. Koko craned to get a look at his mom.

"Oui mère, pourquoi?" Koko answered in a heavy French accent similar to his mom. Mikan spared a stare at him, as she had never heard him speak in French before.

"Dites-lui que le jeune maître la recherche dans sa chamber" Mrs. Yome called at him and was gone in a flash, just like how she sprouted like a mushroom.

Koko turned to Mikan, who obviously saw her confused expression. He laughed at her. "Wait wait, I'll tell you what my mother said" Koko grabbed an apron hanging in a nearby chair and wrapped it around himself. Mikan and Hotaru stared at him weirdly.

Koko cleared his throat before he started in a high-pitched voice, imitating his mom's. "Is Mikan there, Koko dear?" he changed back to his normal voice and commented. "It's freaky when she starts calling me _dear_, as if it would be my last day here on earth that she has to spray me with her cheesiness."

Mikan laughed at his comment and Hotaru held a chuckle. Koko paused dramatically and continued shrieking, I mean acquiring, like his mom. "Tell her that the young master is looking for her in his room- and she was gone. She's really freaky, I tell you"

"She's your mother after all. Now I know where you got your freakiness from" Mikan laughed and hurried out of the kitchen as she tried to avoid the varied vegetables and fruits flying at her.

"Bon Voyage!" Hotaru jokingly called at her and Mikan only glanced to send her a wink.

**A/N: another chap up! Wheeee! I got this a little faster, well yeah, than it took me for chap 6. now I'm getting a writer's block again! Nooooooo! Anyway, I'll try doing it faster; since I'm going to manila the day after tomorrow, so chop chop!**

**Thanks for everyone who favorited, alerted, read and subscribed especially to my reviewers! Thanks a lot guys! you make my heart swell, swear! Anyway, check the poll I got in my prof! I wanna know what's your opinion :)**

**AYUMU10- I almost made them did! But I want to save it for a better time tho, so, Ying Fa is like some Chinese name for Sakura I think. :)**

**Anonymous- It's too bad you didn't write your name, please write it next time so I can thank you properly :)**

**amber gray- arigatou!! Well, I really don't know the actual meaning of Oyasumi but they say that before sleeping. I think it means sleep tight :P**

**appleXcider- it was funny, really?! Kweeeel! Arigatou arigatou!**

**bunny.kun**

**selle**

**candyxgirl**

**kae1523mae**

**Chryzle-KisS- yeah, but I pretty kinda love it when she's freaking and all :P**

**Sunshinexbabyx3- yes dear, drunk! LOL! I'll make her suffer from alcoholism!! Boahaha! No just kidding :P**

**Konnie- yes she did black out in there! Hee hee!**

**dominiqueanne **

**torn heart of moonshadow- I haven't got time making Natsume jelous there, sorry! I'll make him in the next chap, I'll realy do try :)**

**baboy- omg, Filipino ka den! Aheeee! Nice name, love it! haha :))**


	8. NEWSFLASH

greeting friends and foes. i am so so sorry for not updating for more than almost a year now. i mean, oh yeah, i suck and i should be finishing my story now. but anyway, so much for the GOMENs and all.  
NEWSFLASH! summer is just right there in the corner and yes folks, this means, TIME TIME TIME! time means stories for goodness' sake if you don't know. so there you go, the story is to be updated SOON. as SOON as summer break is here, i shall start writing again ang well, there it is. i shall start writing again. goodlucks to me and i look writing for you guys SOON! we have to wait for that. goodlucks to my studies first and well, that was it! please look forward to my next chapter that will be published at hmm, that would be around the end of march or start of april i guess. it will be worth the wait i promise!! (evil laugh) and here is where you will know why the story is of course, rated M!! oyeaah. interesting ehh?? well, who would wait?:D:D see yah! ja!

-puppyic^^ 


End file.
